Painting Flowers
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: Sydley woke up thinking today would be a normal day at work with Jack, her guardian. Then two of the strangest kids she's ever met showed up mysteriously in the back of Jack's cab with a big wad of cash, causing her world to be turned upside down.SethxOC.
1. Strange Maze, What Is This Place?

**So, I've decided that since there aren't very many good Race to Witch Mountain stories... I decided I'd write one (:. Mostly because I fell in love with Alex/Seth; haha. So... Enjoy (:. *Pictures of Sydley will be put on my profile... when I get around to it... :D***

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Race to Witch Mountain. Only Sydley. But I'd give my left shoe to own Alexander Ludwig :D.**

**

* * *

**The alarm was so loud in my ear. I heard Jack groan as he got out of his motel bed and slammed a fist down to shut the horrible screeching noise off. I felt sorry for Jack. he had a hard life. He had met my dad when he was still running for Wolfe. Even though they lived a rough life full of crime and other horrible things, they quickly became best friends. That's why when Wolfe killed my parents for my dad trying to get out of the business, I was willed into the custody of Jack. That and the fact that I had no other family. I try to be as little trouble as possible, but even then... driving a cab in Vegas to come home to his dingy motel room and listen to our obnoxious neighbors all night... he hasn't been sleeping lately and it has me worried.

"Syd? You getting up?" He asked.

"Yeah... eventually..." I groaned. "Oh, and Jackie? Good Morning!" I said, hoping to brighten his day just a little.

"Good Morning, Syd. We need to leave in about thirty minutes."

I echoed his earlier groad as I rolled out of bed. That's one of the things I love most about summer. I get to ride with him. I love seeing Vegas. All the people and lights were beautiful to me.

One quick shower later, I threw on a simple turqouis tank top, jean shorts and my turqouis Vans. We headed out the door to the old truck that Jack had managed to buy for real cheap from Dominic. He said Dominic felt bad for him, knowing how hard he was trying but still not being able to afford anything. He was having to walk the 2 miles to and from work every day and night.

Ten minutes later we were walking to his taxi when Jack noticed a sketchy black Escalade parked in the way of his exit.

"Syd... get in the car." Jack ordered me.

I was frozen. I recognized that car from when I was younger... "Jack... Is that Wolfe?"

"Sydley! Cab. NOW!" he growled.

He only called me Sydley when he meant business, so as he walked to the black vehicle I slid in the front passenger seat. The two men that greeted him made me nervous. I recognized them both. The larger black man seemed more familiar than the other, but they were both definately bad memories in my mind. As I tried to distract myself by humming the first song that popped into my head, I felt a presence in the back seat. I turned around to see what was causing this and I came face to face with two teens, one girl, one boy. Both pale. blonde, blue eyes and very beautiful. They even had the same confused look on their faces as they were staring back at me. There was no doubt in my mind that even though I had no idea who these kids were, they were definately related.

"Woooah..."

All I could do was sit there staring back and forth between the two. Neither of the teens broke eye contact the entire time I looked at them. I don't know how long we sat there staring, but even when I felt Jack get in, slam the door, start the taxi and begin driving I couldn't look away.

"Syd! What are you staring at?" Jack asked as we pulled out on the main street. I'm guessing he finally checked his rearview mirror, because the next thing I know I was being slung against the dashboard. Instantly, the sound of car horns filled the air.

"Where did you two come from?" Jack demanded, staring intently at both of the kids with the same look that I figured had been on my face.

"Ou-Outside..." The boy answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I figured that." Jack responded. "How did you get in here?"

The kids raised their hands and pointed to the door closest to the boy.

"Through that portal." The girl answered. Strange. I know for a fact that they weren't in the taxi when I first got in, and that I didn't hear the door open for them to get in. We were still sitting in the middle of the road with cars honking like crazy, but this didn't seem to bother Jack. He was too entranced by our guests.

"I'm Seth, this is my sister Sara," the boy, Seth, informed us. He then leaned forward, "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Well I require..."

"A currency transaction." Sara cut him off. Seth brought out a huge wad of money from his pocket. And it looked like all big bills.

"Will this amount suffice?" he asked.

"Woah." I supplied. "That... is a lot of cash..."

"What, did you two rob a bank?" Jack asked the kids suspiciously.

"Jack, they have money. They're not looking for a free ride. It doesn't matter how they got the money. But maybe we shou-"

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara interupted me.

"How did you know my name?" Jack asked, sounding thoroughly 10 times more confused than before. Sara pointed to his taxi drivers permit. Oh, yeah. Duh.

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay," Seth said. Wow. This kid needs to take a chill pill.

"Jack. We gotta get moving... We've been blocking traffic for quit a while now..." I pointed out.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Jack shouted out the open window. "Where to?"

I turned around and buckled my seat belt, waiting for the kids to answer. After a few seconds of silence, Jack tried again.

"I need an address," Jack said more firmly.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara said, pointing to the outer city limits. Jack and I exchanged a "Really?" look.

"Well I'm gonna need something a little more specific than just that direction," he informed her.

"We must locate latitude 4-0.5-4 cross-intersecting longitude-" Seth began.

I held up my hand, "Wooah there. I'm thinking we're just gonna stick with 'That direction'. That okay with you, Jack?"

I turned around in my seat again, "What exactly is it in 'This direction' that you're heading too?"

I saw the siblings exchange a look. Sara smiled at Seth, who quickly shook his head.

"We are searching for something. Something very important." Sara offered.

"Sara. No." Seth stopped her from saying anything else.

"Seth-"

"NO." Man. This guy was harsh. One last attempt at conversation. If this failed, I guessed it would just be a long, silent ride.

"I'm Syd, by the way. Short for Sydley." I smiled and held out my hand. The siblings looked at my hand as though they didn't know what to do with it, so I just dropped it. "This is Jack. How long have you guys been in Vegas?"

"Approximately 4 hours and 17 minutes." Sara supplied. Wow. Specific much? "How long is it that you have been in this strange city?"

"My whole life, actually. Born and raised Vegas girl." I smiled. "You haven't really been here long enough to have full appreciation of it, but trust me when I say that this is the most amazing city in the country."

"I do trust you, Sydley Compton." Sara smiled at me. Seth finally broke his sulky glare out the window to throw Sara a warning look.

Did I ever tell her my middle name? That's weird...

I turned my attention to Seth. He hadn't exactly spoken to anyone besides Sara the entire trip.

"So, what about you, Mr. Grumpy Gills? Do you have a problem talking with strangers? Or is it just me you have a problem with?" I asked.

"I do not understand. My brother does not have gills. He has lungs, as do you and I." Sara commented.

"Just an expression." I smiled at her. "But seriously dude, what's up with you?"

"There is no need to get attached to any humans." Seth replied monotonely.

"Woahh, I didn't say you have to get ATTACHED. But a little conversation never hurt anyone..."

"It will just be much easier for EVERYONE to say goodbye," He looked at Sara as he said 'everyone'. "if there is no conversation. Just the trade of our money for your services."

"Speaking of services," Jack spoke for the first time in ages. "Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" The fare was already at a little over $400. I hadn't realized that we'd been in the cab for that long.

Seth looked concerned and slightly angry. "We had previously agreed upon our financial deal. If you're concerned regarding your compensation-"

"My concern is the fact that I've got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a wad of cash with a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away, and-"

Suddenly Dominic broke through on the radio.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare - and they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! capiche?"

"I'm losing reception, Dominic." Jack lied very unconvincingly. Dominic was still trying to talk to Jack as he switched the radio off.

"Smooth." I commented.

"Yeah, well the last thing I need right now is Dominic yelling at me about ETA's and desert miles right now."

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit!" Sara suddenly called out, sounding very worried.

I turned to see these 'vehicles of pursuit', but instead all I saw was the open roads.

"Sara, there's nothing there." I commented.

"There's no vehicles following..." Jack was forced to trail off as a black truck came up over the last hill, going much faster than we were.

"Jack? Jack, is that Wolfe? Did he follow us all the way out here? Out in the open desert with no one around? Oh, God. Oh, Lord. Lord, please no." I started slightly panicking. "Jack, please tell me that's not him."

"Relax, Syd. It's okay. It's nothing. This is a ROAD. Normally cars drive on roads. Nothing abnormal here." Jack reassured me.

That helped calm me down for a few seconds, but that vehicle just seems to official and not friendly. I didn't like it.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth informed the cab.

"Relax kid I'm just gonna let them pass," Jack dismissed him.

"Jack. I don't have a good feeling about this. Don't let them pass, please. Just speed up. Keep going. Please, Jack."

"Look, Sydley, if you're that concerned, why don't you crawl in the back between the other two? Would that make you feel safer?" Jack offered.

"No, it would make me feel safer if you would speed up, Jack."

"She is right, Jack Bruno." Sara supplied. "It would be in the best interest of everyone in the vehicle for you to greatly increase your speed."

With that, Jack rolled his window down and waved the car on around us. It took the car a couple of seconds, as if they couldn't decide whether they wanted to pass or not.

"Sydley, it is okay if you wish to join my brother and I in the back seat. If it would make you feel safer. More contained." Sara whispered gently.

Okay, something strange is definately going on. I was just thinking that. Who are these kids? Some mindreaders? No, there's no way Seth is a mindreader. I'm sure that if he'd heard some of the thing's I've thought about him, he wouldn't be this calm. But the more I thought about it, the more I actually did want to join those two in the back. Sara scooted over to make more room for me and patted the seat between her and her brother. Seth even scooted over a little to make sure I had enough room to be comfortable. He was also kind enough to pick up my seat belt for me so I wouldn't sit on it as I climbed between the front and back seat.

As soon as I had sat down and put the seat belt around my waist, the car decided to pull up and around. I couldn't help but notice that they stayed eye level with our can for a bit longer that necessary. I felt Sara gasp and Seth tense up. I was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

The vehicle finally passed us. Jack turned around with a smug look on his face.

"See? What did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the King of these roads!"

As soon as the last syllable got out of his mouth Sara held her hand out and yelled, "Jack Bruno!"

I looked forward and saw that the vehicle had turned to block the road in front of us. Another vehicle had come up behind us out of nowhere and rammed us in the trunk, pushing us forward. When it did this, Jack swove all over the road, but somehow still managed to regain control. We were all being thrown around everywhere. I've never been in a serious car wreck before, so I was scared out of my mind.

Sara placed a hand on my arm, "All will be okay, Sydley."

How did she know I needed to be comforted? WHAT is going on here? I could hear Jack shouting and screaming in the front seat, but I was too freaked out to understand what he was saying.

Somehow Jack managed to maneuver his way out of the road block, but there was still two black vehicles behind us, gaining speed. Oh God, we were going to die. They weren't going to give up. Their cars were faster than ours. We were going to flip or blow a tire or run out of gas. Something bad was going to happen. This is definately not how I had pictured dying. Not that I've ever pictured how I want to die, but I definately never imagined it would be in the back of Jack's taxi cab, being chased by some really big bullies, smushed between two of the strangest kids I've ever met.

Sara looked sharply at Jack, "Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?"

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked the question I was thinking. Sara didn't have a chance to reply. One of the vehicles behind us rammed into our trunk again, this time actually picking us up off the ground. We were flying around the cab like crazy. Sara and I both screamed a little. I was a little surprised when I felt Seth's arm sneak around my waist, keeping me from getting to banged up.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" Jack yelled. The three of us all ducked. The car that kept bumping us was still behind us, but now the other two cars were on either side of us, stopping us from swerving out of the way. Jack slammed on his brakes, which caused him to hit the car behind us, which then flipped. One car down, two to go. It also enabled us to be able to get out of the car box. Then he slammed into one of the vehicles, causing it to swerve into the other car which then flipped off the road. Another one down. We sped away as quickly as we could. I don't know where the other vehicle went, but everything seemed to mysteriously calm down. Seth, who still had his arm around my waist, and Sara, who had a hand resting on my arm, were both staring straight forward, looking like they were in shock. Suddenly Sara broke the stare to turn and look at Jack.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them."

"What?" Jack checked his rearview mirror. "I am SO over this. Stay down! Stay DOWN!"

I checked out the back window and saw that it was true. A black vehicle was speeding up on us.

"DOWN, SYD!"

I quickly joined Seth and Sara in their hunched positions.

"Seth, NO! It's not a good idea!" Sara seemed to urge off some unspoken idea.

"It is the only way." Seth replied monotoniously.

"It is too dangerous." Was Sara's reply. Then she seemed to completely change course. "Sydley!"

I jerked my head to look at her. When I did, she simply whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks, Sara." I tried to smile, a little confused by all this. When I looked back... Seth was gone? How did he get out of here? I sat up and looked around, as if expecting to see him standing... in the middle of the road? What? I didn't seriously expect to see him, but I did. Just standing in the middle of the road. About 100 feet back. Just standing there with the big black vehicle hurtling at him. 'NO! Is he crazy? What is he doing? He's going to be killed!' I thought to myself.


	2. I Hear Voices Over My Shoulder

**Sorry it's been a few days. Lot's going on between school and work. But I'm definately not planning on just abandoning this story like I kind of have my other two. I've just hit major writers block with the other two :/. **

**I know that the names of the chapters don't really make sense with the story... But this story is influenced by Painting Flowers by All Time Low, and those are the words to the song... So i'm not just throwing out random words, just so you know :P.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Race to Witch Mountain :/. Or Alexander Ludwig, unfortunately. :/ or my lovely friend who's pictures I'm using to portray Sydley (who I do own).**

***BTW, a link to the pictures of Sydley is on my profile (:.**

* * *

"Thanks, Sara." I tried to smile, a little confused by all this. When I looked back... Seth was gone? How did he get out of here? I sat up and looked around, as if expecting to see him standing... in the middle of the road?_ 'What? I didn't seriously expect to see him, but I did. Just standing in the middle of the road. About 100 feet back. Just standing there with the big black vehicle hurtling at him. 'NO! Is he crazy? What is he doing? He's going to be killed!'_ I thought to myself.

"Sara?" I whispered to her, unable to speak loudly. "Sara, what's he doing? He's going to get himself killed."

"Everything will be okay, Sydley Compton." Sara attempted to soothe me. I saw the SUV mere inches from him and I braced myself for what I knew was going to happen next. 'I should look away.' I thought to myself. But I couldn't. I had to see what would happen to the gorgeous but obviously insane boy that was standing in the middle of the road waiting for the big black vehicle that had to out weigh him by at least two tons to hit him. And it did. It hit him and shattered, thousands of pieces of debris flying all over the road. The vehicle itself flipped quite a few times but somehow managed to land up right. But that wasn't what I was staring at. What I was staring at was the gorgeous but obviously insane boy that was standing in the middle of the road where he had just been hit by a car that had been totally destroyed, but he was perfectly fine. He didn't even flinch when the car had hit him. What the fuuuuck?

Suddenly the car screeched to a stop and began going backwards. I looked forward to see Sara with her hand extended. Was she causing this? I pushed that out of my mind as I turned back to look for Seth. I couldn't see him and the only thing that was going through my mind was that he was lying dead on the ground behind the SUV. Maybe my eyes had been deceiving me? Maybe he had been hurt this whole time? The car screeched to another stop four feet from the black vehicle. I could see thee passengers of the SUV through the open windows of the vehicle. They all looked scared and confused.

"Are you three okay?" Jack asked.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"We are-" Sara began.

"Fine." Seth said, out of breath. Woah! Where the hell did he come from? I couldn't help but stare, open mouthed, at the kid that had just defying death and somehow showed up right beside me. Without opening a door. "We should just. Keep. Moving."

"Stay in the car." Jack ordered, ignoring Seths last statement. He grabbed something and got out, but I was too busy trying to understand what had just happened to pay him much attention.

"Seth? What was that? One second you're there and the next you're gone? You... You got hit! By a freakin SUV! Seth, you just destroyed that vehicle! And there's not a single scratch on you! What is going on here?" I was about two seconds from freaking out.

"It is not important." He glared at me.

"Not important. Not important? NOT IMPORTANT? Are you freaking insane? Wait, nevermind that, OF COURSE you're freaking insane. You just stood infront of a HUMOUNGOUS SUV coming at you at at least 60 miles an hour! Without even flinching! And YOU!" I turned to Sara. "You've got something freaky going on too! You're always, like, reading my mind or something! And you can do some freaky things with your hands! And this is NOT okay! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" I bent down and put my head between my legs, trying to breath. I slowly raised up and looked at Seth, who was just staring concernedly at me, then Sara, who was also staring concernedly at me but with a bit of guilt in her eyes. "Please, just tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

"Sydley Compton, it is the belief of my brother and I that you would be better off not knowing the answers to your questions."

"Sara, if I don't learn the answers to my questions, I will literally go insane." I replied.

I saw Sara look at her brother, but before anything else could happen Jack got back into the cab.

"You guys okay?" He asked, sounding sincerely concerned. And pissed the crap off.

"We're fine, Jack." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Syd. When I told them I was out, I meant it. I'm not getting back into... That." He replied. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." He directed this question at myself as well as Seth and Sara.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno." Sara replied. "You're not always the one to blame."

I saw Seth shoot her a glare that had come to be constant on his face. "However, the urgency of our trip has not decreased." He sounded legitimately less affectionate than Sara had.

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you two where you need to go. You guys have earned it." Jack replied, seeming somewhat proud of the calmness that the two strange kids had taken all of this... crap.

The cab fell into silence once again, but unlike before it was more of a calm, deserving quiet. Before it had been just plain awkward. Now it was relaxing. I sat there staring out the windows. I'm guessing somewhere between the continuous cacti, I fell asleep. I didn't get much sleep, because not long after I heard Sara's voice jolt me awake.

"We are here, Jack Bruno." Sara sounded excited. I sat up and realized that I had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Sorry. About... That." I wasn't sure that she would appreciate having a complete stranger snoring on her shoulder.

"It was no problem. And you did not 'snore'." She smiled at me. Then she looked at her brother, excitedly. "Almost time."

Seth, for the first time since appearing in the backseat of the cab, smiled.

"Wait," I looked around. "Did you say we're here?" Sara nodded. "But there's nothing here!"

It was then that we came up a little hill and I saw a run down abandoned shack that definately looked worse for wear.

"There's somebody expecting you two, right?" Jack asked, sounded as concerned as I felt. "It doesn't look like anyone's home..."

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives." Sara answered happily. I wasn't so happy. First off, this place was creepy. There was no way that people actually lived here. Especially not with as much cash as they had pulled out in the beginning of our trip. Secondly, I wanted some freakin answers. I was not leaving these kids until I got my answers.

"Well... If you're sure..." Jack still wasn't okay with leaving the kids here. "It's gonna be $720.50. But how about after everything that went down today, I'll knock off 25%. And I'll als-"

"Here." Seth didn't give him time to finish as he shoved the entire wad of money into Jack's hand. That was definately more than $720.50.

"Okay... Good-bye to you too." Jack muttered to the closed door, knowing they wouldn't hear him. I was still in the back of the cab, staring at the run down shack. Jack was fanning through the money. "500% tip? That seems reasonable..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, Jack. Not only did you get them to this shack, you also gave them the ride of their lives. It was like Six Flags, only more deadly." I muttered sarcasticly as I went to get out of the cab.

"Hey!" Jack noticed what I was doing. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got some questions for those kids. And I want some answers. Stay here if you're too afraid, I don't care. But you better not leave me in this freaky place." I got out and slammed the door, then looked at the damage to the cab. "Wooah..." I shook my head. Jack followed me out and also looked at the cab.

"I'm so dead. This is unbelievable."

"C'mon, Jack." I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his destroyed cab. At least it still ran, right? We were halfway up the few stairs going up to the porch when we heard the sound of breaking glass.

"HELLLO? ANYBODY HOME?" Jack yelled out. "EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" There was still no answer. Jack just stood there staring at the door, so I walked up and pushed the door. It gave way instantly and swung wide open. I looked back to see Jack look as if he was debating something, then went to walk in. Jack caught me by the arm.

"Syd, you stay out here. Let me go in and bring those kids out, okay?"

"Ha! Yeah, right! Like I would miss this little adventure? You've gotta be kiddin' me!" I laughed. Jack gave me a glare, but knew that I was just like my dad. There would be no talking me into staying outside while he went in to have all the fun.

I slowly followed him into the house. Oh wow. This place is an absolute dump. All the furniture was turned over or broken, glass was everywhere, paper and books and other random junk littered the floor. There's absolutely no way those kids live here! A little sound in the next room over made me jump and Jack kick a chair leg up into his hands. He held the chair leg up like a baseball bat, assuming that whatever had made the noise would be little enough to be beat to death by a wooden leg chair.

"Jack? This place is creepy!" I whispered as I walked around. I had just walked around an overturned couch when I tripped and fell. Hard. "Oooph!" was the only sound I could make. I looked up from where I was laying on the ground to see both Sara and Seth staring at me. Well, Sara was staring. Seth was glaring hardcore. Man, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

"Sydley Compton, what are you doing? You should return to the cab and go back to the city immediately." Sara whispered fearfully.

"I told you, I want answers. Besides, I didn't feel right letting you guys coming into this place without knowing you guys are okay. AAANDD you over paid. By a couple thousand dollars."

Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me up so that I was sitting between the two.

"Sydley, the answers you are asking for are complicated. All they will do is make life more difficult for you. You should just go home and carry on your life like you never met myself or my sister."

"Act like I never met you guys? Are you serious?" I snorted. "You guys are the strangest, most interesting, most beautiful people I've ever met! There is no way I could just forget you guys! I don't know about where you're from, but down here on Earth we can't just forget everything we don't want to know about..."

"Seth, we have to tell her. I know that we can trust her. She will not tell anyone. And she has the right to know. They both do." Sara whispered to Seth. Her mentioning 'both' of us made me realize that I had absolutely no idea where Jack was. I began to rise up to go find him, when Seth grabbed my arm.

"It is not safe for you to walk around alone in this house." He actually sounded concerned.

"Well, Jack's out there somewhere walking around this house alone. So I'm going to go get him." I went to get up again, and once again Seth pulled me down. As he did this, Jack, luckily, walked right up beside us.

"Jack!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me at the same time that Seth tugged on his jacket. Apparently we scared him, because he swung the chair leg down and hit the couch behind Seth's head. Wait, what? That chair leg just passed THROUGH Seth's head. What the hell is going on here?

"What? What was that? What just happened?" Jack asked, but Seth silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Jack Bruno, you, like Sydley, should not have jeopordized your life by following us." Sara sounded exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "What sort of trouble are you two in?"

"I suggest you return back to your vehicle, and take Sydley with you." Seth ordered. "Your services are no longer required."

"Seth, they are just trying to help." Sara offered.

"Well, we don't need his help!" Seth sounded aggravated. "Somebody has already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them." He looked into her eyes and begged for her to understand. "It's just us, Sara." After this little hissy fit, Seth looked down at his hands and began playing with a little blue device. Personally, I didn't care what they said. There was no way I was leaving this kids in this scary house where they were, apparently, looking for "something" and trying to get it before "someone" else did. Hey, I love treasure hunts. Sara giggled a little, and I turned to look at her.

"We greatly appreciate both of your efforts to assist us. However, my brother is right. We can involve you both no further." Sara looked distressed as she said this.

"What? Hey, it's not an option. I'm in this now, and I don't back off. Plus, I still want my answers." I said indignantly.

"GOT IT!" Seth whisper/yelled. Next thing I know, the two of them are up and running around a corner. I jumped up as soon as I realized and followed.

"C'mon, Jack. I'm not leaving." I said as I folled them.

"Hey! Just tell me what's going o-" Jack tried to call after the two, but he knew it was too late. They were already off. He sighed and followed the two strange kids and Syd. When he found them they were standing in a very trashed kitchen, huddled around a refrigerator. Seth put the blue device onto the fridge. It beeped and lit up twice. When Seth took it off the fridge, the whole refridgerator slid back and showed a hidden passage way.

"Hey! What's going on? What is that?" Jack asked, but no one answered. Seth and Sara ran into the hidden passage. I stood there for about two seconds comprehending what was going on, then followed. 'I'm inside a real hidden passage way! This is so cool!' I thought. I saw that both Seth and Sara paused and turned around, as though making sure we were still behind them. Sara had a smile on her face. I looked back and saw Jack still debating.

"Don't go in the pimped out fridge, Jack." He told himself. I laughed.

"Come on in, Jack. The pimped out fridge is GREAT!" I told him. He rolled his eyes and followed me in. We were going down a long flight of stairs, covered in spider webs and drooping pipes. When I got to the bottom of the staircase, Seth and Sara were staring at a brick wall with the weird blue device attached. The device, once again, beeped, lit up, then when Seth removed it, the door slid back, revealing another darker stairwell.

"Guys, what is this place? This is a little creepy!" I was a little worried about what could be hiding in the dark.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sydley Compton." Sara reassured me. She grabbed onto my hand as we walked down the stairwell, which had even more spiderwebs than the last. I looked back to make sure Jack was still coming, then kept going down. Sara's hand was oddly comforting.

When we got to the end of the stairwell, I saw the most amazing, beautiful, craziest forest. There were... ball things hanging from the ceiling and colorful lights splaying everywhere. Tree's and bushes littered the floor and about fifty of the ball things that were hanging from the ceiling were also on the ground.

"What is this place?" I breathed. No one answered, instead they separated, Seth going one way and Sara going the other with me still in tow, checking out the ball things that were on the ground. Jack was still standing at the stairwell staring at the forest. Since Sara still had a hold of my hand and was dragging me around everywhere, I wanted to ask her about my questions again, but I just got the feeling that now wasn't the time.

"Sara!" We heard Seth yell from across the forest. "It's here!" We ran to find him standing next to one of the floor ball things with the remote pointed at it. It was blinking and bleeping loudly. The two siblings exchanged an excited look. Sara walked up to the other side of the ball, dropped my hand and pulled her necklace off from around her neck. She placed it on the wierd ball thing **(A/N: I REALLY wish I knew what to call these things.) **and looked at Seth. He nodded excitedly, and she stuck her hand into the ball. 'Oh dear. That looks disgusting!' I though. When she pulled her hand out, she was holding a little grey device that looked a lot like the one that Seth was holding, but still different. The siblings smiled bigger than I had seen either of them smile all day.

"What is it?" Jack asked, confused.

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno!" Sara said excitedly.

"Is anyone else looking for it? Like, oh, Idunno... The person who trashed everything upstairs, maybe?"

"We think so," Seth replied, looking at me. "It is very valuable, which is why it was so vitale that we located it first."

"Are you sure that whatever else was looking for it isn't still here somewhere?" I asked, kind of nervous.

Seth cocked his head to the side, as though he only just now realized that this was a very reasonable possiblity.

As though in an answer to my question, there was a humoungous BANG off in the corner.

* * *

**So, I know that there hasn't been any SethLey action going on, but I'm getting there, I promise. I just hate it when They meet and instantly are all over each other :P. I should have another chapter out sometime this week (:. But like I said, between work and school, there's not much time. And incase you didnt'read my note at the top, there is a link to pictures of Sydley on my profile. Oh, and thanks for reading this guys (:. I've only got two reviews so far, but I'm glad that there are actually people out there reading this :D.**


	3. Nothing's Making Sense at All

"Are you sure that whatever else was looking for it isn't still here somewhere?" I asked, kind of nervous.

Seth cocked his head to the side, as though he only just now realized that this was a very reasonable possiblity.

As though in an answer to my question, there was a humoungous BANG off in the corner.

We all ducked down and looked around for what had created the noise, but I didn't see anything. Then there was another BANG!

"Get to the door! NOW!" Jack whispered.

I have no idea how it happened, but we all four ended up going in separate directions. I ran and ran, but everything looked the same. Oh, dear. I ever was good at mazes. Not even the ones on the kids menus at restaurants. This was miserable. In the not so far distnace I heard what sounded like a laser beam gun shot, Sara scream and then I saw one of the ball things go up in flames. Oh my. It's time to get out of here. I was still running, looking for anyone, when I saw this... thing... It was like a miniature black Transformer. And it was walking right at me. I quickly changed courses, veering off to the right, where I immediately ran into something and fell back, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of my body falling to the ground, but instead I only got a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling. I opened my eyes to see Seth's piercing blue eyes staring into my own.

"Seth! I breathed, relieved tha tI wasn't alone anymore. "Seth, where is everybody?" Another BANG and more of the ball things caught on fire. "Seth, there's something in here! I saw it! Big and black and mean looking! Over there!" I pointed in the direction I had seen it.

Seth looked in that direction then quickly pulled me into the trees and turned me around so I was backed up against the truck, with him squishing me as much as humanly possible. "Shhhh." He whispered soothingly into my ear as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around my waist. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Seth?" He shook his head, telling me not to talk. Man, this kid has major mood swings. He spends all day glaring and saying that we can't be trusted and we need to leave, and now he's getting all touchy feely and concerned? What the craps up with that? I mean, don't get me wrong, his touch did send little sparks up my spine. And he was extremely... well... sexy. I hate to use such a cliche word, but that's the only one that comes to mind. He's so strong and... just... Man. He had the whole silent mysterious stranger appeal going on.

We stood there like that, squished as close as possible, staring into each others eyes and barely breathing, just waiting for what seemed like an eternity but was really only about twenty seconds. We were just waiting for that thing to pass or to give us some sign of where it was.

Then I heard it. The heavy boot steps that almost sounded too loud to be real. STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. Then, they stopped right behind us. I gasped and leaned my head onto his chest. I felt him tighten his grip around my waist and lay his face into my hair. I heard someone stomping through the trees. JACK! I thought. Oh, Lord. No, I was really hoping that somehow he and Sara had gotten out of this place with this freeeakkky robot thing in here. But I guess not.

"Woah!" I heard him gasp. Then I heard the black Beast walking towards him as he took off through the trees and bushes. My head shot up off of Seth's chest.

"Jack!" I whispered more to myself than anyone. I tried to untangle myself from Seth's arms, but he had a firm grip. "Seth, let me go." I continued to struggle.

"No, Sydley, I cannot allow you to put yourself into more danger than you already have."

"Seth, that's the only family I have left. Let. Me. Go." I turned the glare that he normally gave to others around on him. He returned the glare, sighed, then stepped back. I softened my gaze. He WAS only trying to protect me, after all. But that was still my family. I couldn't understand why he wasn't freaking out about the fact that he had no idea where Sara was. I went to follow in the direction that Jack and the Black Beast had gone off in, and he followed right beside me. When we found Jack, he was getting thrown around in a little clearing in the forest by the big black beast. Sara was crouched in a bush off to the side, watching fearfully.

"NO! JACK!" I yelled. This distracted the big bully, and he turned towards where Seth and I were standing between two trees. He started to walk over towards me, but Seth got in the way and began fighting him.

"RUN! SARA! GET THEM OUT!" He yelled to his sister. But there was no way I was leaving him. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I knew that they wouldn't have left me behind. When Seth called out to his sister, the black beast turned to her and knocked the device that had been so important out of her hand.

"SETH!" She yelled out of shock. I don't know why I did it. I really don't. I mean, Sara has all those freaky hand things that she can do. But all I know is that one second I was standing there, watching Jack try and pick himself up off the ground, Sara stare in horror at the device, and Seth fight with the big black beast, and the next second I had ran out right in front of the beast and grabbed the device. I stood up quickly after picking it up, and noticed the beast raising his hand. I felt him slap me across the face, then I was out.

When I came too, we were driving down the dirt road that we had driven on to get to the miserable shack. I was back in the back seat, between Sara, who was staring concernedly between myself and her brother, and Seth, who was passed out against the door.

"Woah. What just happened?" I whispered to Sara, afraid of waking the boy up.

"Well, you-"

"Oh, good, you're awake, Syd." Jack interuppted. "And how's your brother doing?" He asked Sara.

"His system has the abili-"

"I will be fine." Suddenly Seth was awake.

"Oh, well good. Because you guys are gonna need you're strength when you explain to me JUST WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" Woah, Jack was pissed. "Alright, here's the deal." He pulled the cab over to the side of the road. "This cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So get to talking."

"The information that you are seekin is not within the grasp of your understanding." Seth glared.

"Sara?" I asked, thinking maybe she would help.

She shook her head. "We are dealin with issues outside the realm... of your world."

"Look, I'm a cab driver, okay?" Jack laughed. "I have had plenty of wordly experienc..." Jack trailed off and was staring worriedly out of the back window. I turned to see what was causing this.

It looked like headlights coming at us in the fog. But no, it couldn't be headlights... unless the vehicle this headlights were attached too was floating twenty feet in the air!

"Jaaack?" I whispered.

"Sara! We have to go!" Seth yelled out. As soon as he did, Sara threw out her hand and the car shot forward.

"What is it?" Jack asked. No answer. Seth and Sara were both looking worried, and those looks only increased as the lights that were coming up behind us began shootin at us. Somehow, Jack managed to miss getting shot.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled out as he jerked the car off the road and down a hill.

Once again, Jack shouted, "Hold on!" I did as he told and grabbed on to Seth with one arm and Sara with the other. Sara slid her hand down to hold my hand comfortingly and Seth slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to him. I was used to Sara being there to comfort me, but the fact that Seth was allowing this sort of confused me. He was normally all Get-Down-To-Business-Show-No-Emotion and junk. But I liked the feeling of his arm around my shoulder and his thumb rubbing up and down comfortinly.

The... whatever it was that was following us... was still shooting at us. And we were still going down the side of a hill. We finally ended up on a train track at the end of the hill. Jack drove the car under a tunnel nearby, turned off all the lights, and stopped the car in the center of the tunnel. Then we sat. Waiting for what would come next. I was scared. But everything would be okay. I knew it. I trusted these two strangers.

"Sydley?" Sara asked. "Why is it that you trust my brother and I so much?"

That was a good question. One that at first I wasn't sure how to answer. Then I just began talking.

"I've spent my whole life avoiding putting my trust in people. But with the two of you, it just felt so natural. I knew that whatever I got into in that house, the two of you would be there and everythign would be okay. Call it an adrenaline rush, call me crazy, idunno. But there's just something about you two that I can't help but trust. Besides, you haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet."

Sara nodded her head and I noticed Seth staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I blushed a bit. I've never been very good at sharing emotions like that one. Jack glanced at me through the rear view mirror, clearly shocked at what I had said.

Then I heard Sara gasp. I looked up and saw the blue lights from that... thing... were running over the train tracks. I hid my face in Seths shoulder and he kept his arm around mine.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara," he whispered.

"Who is he? And this time I need real answers." I heard Jack ask from the front of the cab.

"It is a Siphon," Sara replied, sounding scared and nervous.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed," Seth was the one to answer this time. I could tell from his tone that he was trying not to sound scared.

"And his mission is " I asked as I lifted my head from Seths shoulder. I trailed off as I noticed the blue lights were almost to the tunnel now.

"Us."

Thank you to xoxoMyRealityIsFiction for the criticism/help. It means loads. And thank you everyone else for the reviews (:. sorry it's takin so long. 


	4. Wonder, Why Do We Race?

**HEY GUYS! I am SO unbelievably sorry it has taken me SO long to get this updated! I had four complete chapters written out and I was planning on getting on and posting them all... But I dont know if you've heard about "Aprils Fury" storms, but I live in Websters Chapel, Alabama... So... My community was completely destroyed... I lost my notebook that had the story written in it and I honestly haven't even been thinking about this story, but now that I'm starting to write again, I've realized it's a really good way to get my mind off all this crap...**

**BUT my 'G' button is really messed up for some reason, so it's hard to type and sometimes I just get so excited I don't pay attention and go back and fix it... So excuse my possible lack of g's :D. But anyways, Thanks for all the reviews :D. I thrive off of your support. haha.**

**And, if it's not too much to ask... Can you guys start kickin my butt when I start slacking off in my story? Keep me on the ball! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain. Only my OC.**

* * *

Then I heard Sara gasp. I looked up and saw the blue lights from that... _thing..._ were running over the train tracks. I hid my face in Seths shoulder and he kept his arm around mine.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara," he whispered.

"Who is he? And this time I need real answers." I heard Jack ask from the front of the cab.

"It is a Siphon," Sara replied, sounding scared and nervous.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed," Seth was the one to answer this time. I could tell from his tone that he was trying not to sound scared.

"And his mission is... " I asked as I lifted my head from Seths shoulder. I trailed off as I noticed the blue lights were almost to the tunnel now.

"Us."

I could feel the tension as the blue lights got closer and closer to the cab. I buried my face deep into Seth's shoulder, too afraid to look. I felt Sara grab my hand and squeeze the way we would squeeze a stress ball and Seth tighten his grip. This can't be happening. We survived that freakin house... Lord, please no.

Perfect silence.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

The only thought my mind could process was, "No, Lord, please, no."

Seths hand tightened around mine. When had he grabbed my hand? Does it matter? Does **_ANYTHING_** besides his skin against my skin matter? The warmth of his hand against the coolness of mine? Oh... wait... yeah, I guess the big blue death machine slowly inching its lights towards us does kind of matter...

It seemed Mr. Fate was in a good mood, because the lights stopped MAYBE two millimeters from the bonnet of the cab. Then they swooshed away. A collective sigh was emitted from all four passengers of the taxi cab. That thing was gone! It had given up! Jack started the car and we began driving along the tracks in relative silence. We were looking for somewhere to pull off the tracks safely, when I heard Sara worriedly ask if there was a safer route we could take.

"Only if you know how to fly..." Jack joked. I honestly didn't doubt that they did. I mean, shoot. They can do just about everything else! I glanced out the window to see what it was that was making Sara feel so uncomfortable, but I couldn't see anything. Only mist, the steep drop offs on either side of the tracks and the black of the night that was completely surrounding us. Then something moved in the black shadows. Oh, shit. I squeezed Seth's hands and turned to him. I could tell he was as worried as I was, only he's better at not showing his emotions.

One second we're sittign in the backseat staring at each other and the next, we're being thrown all around the cab. Explosions and gun shots filled the dark quiet night.

"HOLD ON!" Jack yelled for what felt like the millionth time today. "GET DOWN!"

We sped along the tracks, trying to escape the... what had they called it? Syphone? The entire time we were goin, the thing was behind us, shooting like crazy.

Jack pulled into a tunnel and I assumed that the Syphone would do like last time and leave, but obviously not. It followed us in; but it just barely fit. If it flew even an inch in either direction, its wings scraped against the side of the tunnel.

"Jack? What're we gonna do? We can't just keep driving forever! Eventually that thing is gonna shoot us down or we run out of gas! Or wreck! Or..."

Oh, No.

There were lights coming at us from outside the tunnel. A train was coming! And we would never make it out in time!

"Jack Bruno! We _MUST_ increase our speed if we are to reach the end of this tunnel before the train!" Sara yelled. Wow... Speed up would have been much quicker and easier to say... and understand.

"It won't go any faster!" Jack freaked out from the drivers seat.

"Sara!" Seth yelled out. Sara thrusted her hand forward and I felt the cab begin to speed up. I scooted forward to see the speedometer... 125 mph, and still increasing!

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back so I was sitting normally.

"SYD! Stay back!" Jack ordered. "We're not gonna make it! Get down!"

We had to make it! But between the Syphon Assassin behind us and the billion ton train in front of us, our chances did look pretty slim. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled again. I opened my eyes and let out a not-so-small scream right as we passed through the exit of the tunnel and jerked off the tracks, not three seconds before the train reached the entrance.

There was a huge explosion as the train and the Syphon met in the tunnel.

"Get down!" Jack was starting to sound like a broken record. As he yelled this, box cars from the train started flying at the cab.

Then we were past it. All of a sudden, it was over. Behind us. Man, it didn't look good for the conductor of that train. Jack pulled the cab down a slight hill and after a few miles, we somehow managed to find a road. A _real_ road. The sudden calm quiet of the night was a little unnerving.

"Is everyone okay back there?" Jack asked.

"We are all fine, Jack Bruno." Sara responded quietly.

"Syd?" Jack checked on me.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just... kinda... freaked... spooked... worried... confused... and exhausted." I complained. I turned to Seth, whow as staring outside, his arms back in his lap. "Seth?" He turned to me, but said nothing. "Seth, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Sydley Compton." He replied, ather emotionlessly. So, it's back to the cold, emotionless Seth? Really? After ALL that? I could've sworn that there was something there between us. Even though we haven't even known each other for a day yet, there is just something about this boy that I can't help but feel connected to. Drawn too. But whatever. Maybe I was just imagining it. Sara slid her hand over mine comfortingly. I turned to face her and she smiled sadly, as if she understood how I was feeling. But, of course, that's stupid. She could have no idea what I was thinking. Before I could return the smile, the car started making some crazy knocking noise. Ahh. **JUST** what we need riht now. Car trouble._ Great_.

Jack slammed his hands against the wheel and sighed as he pulled over to the side of the road. There wasn't much that he could do, seeing as we were somewhere out in the middle of the desert, but he at least had to make sure that we weren't going to blow up before we got to the next town.

As soon as he got out and shut the door, Sara turned to Seth.

"Seth! How about now? You cannot still possibly believe that we cannot trust them! They have both proved themselves, and they deserve to know the truth!"

Seth sharply turned his head to glare at his sister. I have to say, I have never felt more in the way and out of place in my life.

"NO! Sara! We musn't! We were instructed to keep our mission secret! Not to tell _anybody_ about it!" He was still glaring at his twin.

"We **can **trust them! I know we can! And we cannot _possibly_ hope to complete our mission on our own. Sydley Compton and Jack Bruno both deserve answers to the questions that are exploding their minds!"

I had shrunken down as small as possible, trying not to get in the way of the siblings argument. I had found myself wishing, for the first time tonight, that I wasn't safely squashed between the two beautiful teenagers.

"Sydley Compton, I am sorry we have made you feel so uncomfortable. I can let you out if it would make you feel less awkw..."

Jack slammed the head of the cab. Seth, Sara and I jerked our heads to look at him and we all watched anxiously as he smiled and laughed at some personal joke and threw himself back into the drivers seat.

"We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno-" Sara began, but Jack quickly shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"NO! No more 'Jack Bruno this' or 'Jack Bruno that'! I've been asking for answers, as has Syd, an-"

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno." It was Sara's turn to cut him off. "My brother and I are, indeed, not from your planet."

* * *

**Like I said, sorry it took me so long to get this posted! And I know some of the dialog isn't exactly right, but I haven't been able to watch the movie in a minute, so I'm improvising! :D.  
Much love to you all, :D.  
xxx.**


	5. When Everyday We're Running in Circles,

**SO, definately a lot faster in getting this one out :P. Haha, thank you to my kind reviewer for pointing out my lack on "g" in a sentence on my last chapter :P. And thank you to everyone else for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**Some pretty serious stuff going down in the bathroom during this chapter :D.**

**Oh, and much props Rush (:. Xanadu is one of my favorite songs.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Race to Witch Mountain. Or, even more unfortunately, Alexander Ludwig. Dang it, man.**

* * *

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno." It was Sara's turn to cut him off. "My brother and I are, indeed, not from your planet."

I looked to Seth for conformation. He looked sadly into my eyes, nodded once, then looked away as if he were embarassed. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me, cocking an eyebrow to silently ask what was wrong, but he simply jerked his head out of my hand and looked away. Why is he acting so weird? Ugh! This kid drives me crazy! Him and his sister, God love her, are both so strange! At times, they act like such...

Aliens. Right. Well, I can't say that I wasn't suspicious. All of the powers and "mission" talk... Maybe that's why the news didn't freak me out. Or honestly phase me at all. The same couldn't be said for Jack, who snorted.

"So, that's it, huh? _**MYSTERY SOLVED**_! You two actually expect us to believe that you're both _ALIENS_?"

"It is the truth!" The troubled look was gone from Seth's face. Instead there was a hard glare directed towards Jack in its place. He seemed genuinely confused and angered about the fact that Jack didn't believe them.

"Really? Well, you two dont LOOK like aliens!" Was Jack's clever response.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted him. "Jack... What does an alien look like? And exactly how many aliens have you been seeing lately? I don't know about you, but these two are the first aliens I'VE ever seen... So, I guess that would mean that they pretty much look like every other alien I've ever seen..."

"Oh, c'mon, Syd! You can't tell me you believe them! And you guys know what aliens look like!" Jack sounded exasperated. Sara, Seth and I all shook our heads.

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes. "They look like... like... little green people! With antennas! and laser guns! And 'take me to your leader, Earthling'!" Jack was waving his arms and hands around like crazy. "WOOOO!" He added in for good effect.

*facepalm* Oh. Wow.

"Seriously, Jack? You watch WAAAAAY too much t.v.!" I groaned. Sara and Seth both looked completely confused. Then Sara turned to her brother.

"Unlike Sydley Compton, Jack Bruno requires some kind of proof..." She muttered. "He thinks we're insulting his intelligence."

"Ya think?" Jack sounded almost hysterical.

"For the record," I chimed in. "I believe you. With everything we've been through today... Anything is possible. Besides, you've yet to give me a reason not to believe in you... So, I'm gonna go with it. You guys are aliens. Wow."

"You can't just drop the 'WE'RE ALIENS' BOMB on somebody like that!" Jack complained after shooting me a worried. "Now, look here. I know I've seen a LOT of weird things today... But you can't POSSIBLY expect me to believe that..." Jack trailed off as Sara lifted her hand in the air and everything in the cab that wasn't held down suddenly flew in the air.

CD's, papers, pens... Hey! There's the pack of gum I had lost!

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara explained calmly.

"But... that's impossible!" Jack said in disbelief.

"Jack! The proof is **RIGHT HERE**! Floating right in front of your face! How can you not believe THIS?"

"And it is actually quite possible, on our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." Sara smiled at us slightly.

"No... I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like you to stop now." Jack slowly spoke, sounding honestly freaked out. Sara lowered her hand understandingly and everything went crashing to the ground.

"Now, hold on!" I excitedly. "I happen to NOT think it's creepy! Can you teach me to do that?" I asked Sara hopefully, ignoring the glare Jack sent me.

Sara smiled hugely. "It will be extremely difficult, but yes, Sydley Compton, I do believe that would be possible." She sounded rather excited about the idea. Her excited smile quickly turned to a worried frown.

"Jack Bruno!" She exclaimed as she turned around to look out the back window. I turned to see what had her worried and my heart dropped instantly. Oh no! The Syphon! Two bright blue lights were speeding towards us in the mist! Jack turned around and quickly started the car. Well, tried to start the car. It wouldn't start! No! Oh, Lord, NO! Not now! C'mon Mr. Taxi Cab! Don't do this to us now baby!

"Jaaack?" I whimpered. "Now would be the perfect time to start the cab and drive!" I turned to face the drivers seat where Jack was still trying to start the dang cab.

"I'm trying! It won't start!" Jack sounded nearly in tears! "C'mon, c'mon, come ON!"

I closed my eyes and reached out for Sara's ever comforting hand, which met mine half way. She squeezed it tight. I slid my face into Seth's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. He tilted his head down so that our foreheads were touching. I felt oddly comforted, even though sure death was quickly flying closer and closer. i guess now is a good time to start praying.

***HONK HOOOOOONNKKK!***

I quickly lifted my head to see that the "Syphon" was nothing but an eighteen-wheeler! HA! Thank you, Lord! A collective sigh fell once again throughout the taxi. We're alive! Aaaanddd stranded... Joy. Dang beat up cab!

Jack tried the keys once more. Naturally, the cab started.

"Of course! It couldn't have done that while we were sitting here waiting to DIE!" I squeaked. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on Seth's shoulders. Today had been a LONG day and I was BEAT!

Jack was driving, looking for the closest town. Sara had laid her head on my shoulder and was attempting sleep, and Seth had pressed his head against mine, lips pressed softly against my forehead.

Safety.

Comfort.

Peace.

Then I was asleep.

I awoke to someone gently shaking my shoulders. "Sydley? We are getting out of the cab soon." Seth's soft voice invaded my dreamlessly peaceful sleep. I rubbed my eyes as i set up off Seth's shoulders. I smiled sleepily at him, and he returned the smile, then reached his hand up too gently brush back some of the hair that had fallen into my face. I blushed something fierce and turned to check on Sara. She was already awake, smiling triumphantly at the scene she had just witnessed. I looked up at Jack adn he seemed... Okay. he never took his eyes off the road, so I couldn't see any emotions that may have been shown in them. Then I turned my attention to outside. Where are we? Just some random little one-stop light town, it seemed. Jack slowly inched the car into the Eddie Cortez Car Repair shop. Jack climbed out of the can and looked around at the seemingly deserted shop. Seth got out of the taxi and I followed him along with Sara.

I couldn't help but notice, now that I could see his eyes, that Jack was doing some heavy duty glaring. Directed mainly towards Seth. I turned to sara questioningly.

She leaned in and whispered, "He saw the two of you in close contact while sleeping in the back of the cab and is unpleased with both of your actions. He dares my brother to "make a move" on you." She giggled. WOW. I wasn't actually expecting her to know what was upsetting him. No one ever knows what upsets Jack. He's so moody. But hey, whatever!

Wait! "Make a move" on me? "Close contact"? What? UGH! He is just so ridiculous sometimes! We were SLEEPING for crying out loud! In the back of a CAB! Of COURSE we were going to be in "close contact"! Ugh. Whatever.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I heard Jack call out to the empty shop.

"Jack, I think they're closed." I offered. He glanced - well, glared- at me, then turned back to looking around the shop. Man, he really was mad. I'd have to talk to him about this. I mean, Seth... is just a guy. Well, alien. That I met this morning. But there's still something about him. And it's just all so confusing.

"Aye, we're closed!" A voice yelled out from the corner of the shop. I jumped a mile, completely not expecting to actually hear someone respond to Jack's calls. Seth and Sara both looked at me worriedly, but I simply shook my head and smiled. I'm just a big scaredy cat. Ha. Seth stepped closer to me and subtly put his arm around me. This is nice. This is very nice.

Jack was talking to the shop owner who had been trying to explain to Jack that the shop was closed. When Jack offered him triple his normal rate, he stood and walked over to the cab.

He inspected the cab with a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you do, get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" He asked jokingly. "Poor rhino."

Jack was faking laughing at the joke, just ready to get out of the shop and get his cab fixed. "Poor rhino, I know." Jack was still laughing, and Seth and Sara decided that they should join in. Man, these two need to learn how to fake laugh. Jack quickly shook his head and silenced the siblings.

Eddie didn't even seem to notice. "Man, I don't even know where to start with this baby."

"Well, where you can start is replacing the front shocks and tie rods. And patch up the radiator. Fix the exhaust. Oh, and if you have four tires, I'll take those, too. You've got one hour." He was ready to be out of this town and back on the road. As he finished saying this, the drivers side mirror fell off the door. I guess Eddie Cortez will need to fix that, too.

* * *

We left the shop so Eddie could attemt to work a miracle on our cab.

"Alright, you guys hungry?" Jack asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

Seth and Sara both nodded. "I'm absolutely **starved!" **I told him. None of us had eaten all day. We walked down the sidewalk towards the middle of town. It's like this place is a ghost town or something. I see absolutely no life on these streets. Oh, this _better_ not be some House of Wax shit! Jack was infront of our little group, with Sara in the middle and Seth and I in back. I smiled at the way he still held his arm so close to me. I found mysefl wishing I could keep his arm there forever, but I knew I needed to talk to Jack so I ran and caught up with him.

"Jack?" I was nervous.

"Sydley." No emtion was in his voice. Man, he's **pissed**!

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Idunno Sydley. Maybe it's the fact that the teenage girl who I've practically raised for **years** now was just sitting in the backseat of my cab, getting all up close and personal with an **alien** we picking up this morning? _Maybe_ that _might_ have something to do with it, you think?"

"Jack! We were **sleeping**! And yes, maybe Seth is an alien, and maybe we did just meet him this morning, but there's just something about him. About **both** of them! Something about them calms me down. Makes me feel safe. Protected." I tried my best to explain the feelings that I couldn't even explain to myself.

"Just promise me you won't get too attached." Jack warned.

"I promise, Jackie." I smiled at him and fell back to where Seth and Sara were walking a respectable distance behind us.

"Is everything okay, Sydley Compton?"

"Yeah, Sara. Everything's just peachy." I smiled up at the beautiful starry sky, feeling completely at peace

About a hundred yards down the sidewalk, we came to a restaurant called Ray's. I could hear loud music, talking and laughter all the way from where I was standing.

"Looks like this is where we're going." Jack said walking up to the door. The two siblings and I followed.

Man, I guess this is the oly place to go in this town! It looks like everyone, minus Eddie Cortez, is crammed in here!

"Stay close." Jack warned, putting a protective hand on Sara's shoulder and ushering her forward.

Mass chaos seemed to be normal around here. A live band was loudly singing while customers were dancing, cheering, clapping, singing along, eating, and/or playing food. Some people were managing to do it all at the same time. Waiters and waitresses were running everywhere trying to get everyone served. And even through all the chaos, there was a general air of happiness.

Jack led us to a table in the middle of the chaos. Seth had grabbed onto my hand on the way over, and he only let go as we got sat down. he is so protective, I feel so safe everytime he's around. I don't understand any of this! He's a freaking kid! A freaking **alien** kid! But alien or not, and whether he means anything by the touch or not, just the feel of his skin sends my goosebumps haywire!

As we all sat down, first Jack then Sara then myself then Seth, I noticed a table of rowdy teenage boys, about my age, staring at us. One in particular was hardcore staring me down. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable, so I scooted my chair closer to Seth's, trying to seem nonchalant about it. I wouldn't want to bring the boys hardcore staring to Jacks attention. I could tell they were yelling some things at us, but I couldn't understand what they were saying through the noise of the restaurant. Not that I would _want_ to hear what they were saying, I'm sure.

Jack was looking interestedingly (**is that a word?**) around the restaurant when Sara interrupted everyone's thoughts, sounding worried. "Jack Bruno! I hope you do not act upon your thoughts of making a fast break out of the back door of Rays, escaping Stoney Creek, never to look back at us again!" Seth and I had both turned to look at Sara, but we now turned to glare at Jack. Surely he wasn't thinking that. There was no way he would want to leave these kids.

"Wh-h-h-how did you know that?" Jack asked, perplexed. Wait, he was really thinking that? Man, his mind sounds like a soap opera. Or one of those dirty western novels my Aunt Thelma used to read.

"Jack! You were really thinking about just up and abandoning these two? Seriously?" Jack turned to glare at me. "Well, let me tell you right now... if you leave, i'm staying. I'm going to help these two. With whatever it is that they need help with." I returned his glare defiantly.

"**How** did you know I was thinking that?" Jacck questioned Sara again.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy. She can read the minds of those nearest to her." Seth replied coolley. She can read minds? _Awe,_**shit**!

"Really? Well, you tell your sister... That hear on Earth, reading minds? _Very rude!_" Jack shook his head. "Don't do that."

"If you'll tell your sister how rude it is to read minds, I'll tell Jack how rude it is to abandon two teenage kids on a strange planet when they get in the back of your cab and, whether they like it or not, need your help." I smiled at the siblings, who both smiled back. Sara laughed loudly, and even Seth chuckled. I turned at stuck my tongue out at Jack.

Just then a cute, blonde, friendly looking waitress walked up to our table. "Hey, guys! Welcome to Rays. My name's Tina and I'm gonna be your server." She sat water cups down on the table then turned to look at us kids. "Wow. Look at the three of you!"

"Uh- wha-what do you mean, look at the three of them?" Jack panicked. "They look like, uh, just, just three, uh, regular, innocent, uhh, All-American kids!"

"Who look like they just rolled around in a pig pen right before dinner, that's all!" Tina sounded like she was trying not to offend any of us. I looked around as a sheriff walked up and was talking to Tina the Server. I have to admit, we did look pretty rough. Cuts and dirt covered our clothes and bodies. As soon as the sheriff had walked away, Tina the Server turned back to us. "Now, why don't the three of you come with me, and we'll get you all cleaned up, huh?" I nodded and scooted back my chair. Seth and Sara turned to Jack for permission who nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Hurry back."

Tina the Server smiled as Sara, Seth and I follwed her back to the restrooms. I was excited to get cleaned up. I hadn't realized just how much I missed being clean. Seth walked closely behind me and placed a protective hand on my back, the same way he had when we walked into the restaurant. The guys from the table were still doing some hardcore staring.

Tina sent Seth into the guys restroom and followed Sara and I into the girls.

"Here's the soap and paper towels. If yall need anything at all, just yell for me!" She said softly.

"Thank you, Tina Craven!" Sara said equally as softly.

"Yeah, thank you, Tina! There's no explaining how grateful we are!" I smiled sweetly.

Sara and I were washing our faces when I decided to grow some balls and just ask her already...

"He likes you." Sara told me, before I could even open my mouth."

"What?"

"Seth. He finds himself uncontrollably attracted to you. And he trusts you. He's just afraid. Our mission is dangerous. And after our mission is complete, if he gets too attached to you, leaving could be dangerous. Heartbreak affects our systems more so than humans. It can literally kill us!"

_Heartbreak?_

"I would never purposefully br-"

"I know you would never purposefully break his heart, Sydley Compton! I've read your mind and I know your heart. It is rather more my brother is afraid he would, in some way, damage any relationship, causing you to leave, and his heart to break. Not to mention the fact that we, literally, live lightyears away. Our kind, we believe in what your planet calls "love at first sight". So few on your planet truly experience this because you have not trained your minds, and more importantly, your hearts, to know this feeling. On our planet, we have; Just as we have trained our minds to use our 'powers' as you call them. From the moment my brother met you, he knew that you were his one. His Xanadu, as we call them on our planet of Kubla Khan. I do believe you call them-"

"Soulmates." I smiled.

"Soulmates." She repeated, also smiling.

"So... I'm Seth's... Xanadu?" I asked, not quite believing that I could be the 'soulmate' of someone so... Serious. Beautiful. Different.

"Yes. I do hope that I have not scared of overwhelmed you, Sydley Compton. But my brother is simply afraid of how you would react if he was to try to explain all of this to you."

"Dude. I've spent the day being chased by Vegas thugs and an assassin from another planet, barely missing being squashed by a train, all while transporting two aliens in the backseat of my dads cab and you thought **THIS** might overwhelm me?" I joked, laughing and smiling at Sara. Truth was, I was overwhelmed. I don't know this kid! I met him and his equally beautiful sister this morning! But, according to his sister, I'm his soulmate? Or Xanadu as they call it on their planet. Yeah! That's right! Their **planet**! Which is NOT Earth! Cos they're aliens! From a different planet! **THAT IS NOT EARTH**! And, maybe it's just delirium, from lack of sleep. Maybe I'm just a desperate, hormonal teenage girls. Or maybe it's really true... I don't know why, but for some reason, I believe every word Sara had said to me. But at the same time, that makes me wonder... What's so bad about Seth that makes him so afraid to break mine and his hearts by damaging our hypothetical relationship?

Is he abusive? Mentally or physically? No, I can't see Seth being the abusive type. Then again, you never know.

Is he unfaithful, maybe? He is certainly beautiful enough that he could have any and every girl he wants at any time or place... But that doesn't mean anything...

Maybe it's just because he is **SO** serious! He sucks your fun loving soul right out and replaces it with a cold, emotionless soul!

Maybe I was being unfair. He and Sara are both under a lot of stress right now. Sara... I turned to look at her and saw she was staring at me with an interested look on her face.

"My brother is not a bad guy. He is insecure. He feels he is not good enough. He tries to hide it by acting tough. He also has trust issues - "

"Really? Hadn't noticed" I snorted, sarcastically.

"-but he is trying." She continued like I hadn't interrupted her. "Sydley Compton, I am aware that you owe me nothing, and if anything my brother and I owe Jack and yourself for the unbelievably huge favor you have performed for us, but I feel I must ask you yet another favor."

"Ask away." I was curious to know what I could possibly do for this beautiful, strong, smart and all around amazing alien girl.

"Take the leap with my brother. I do not know for how much longer my brother and I will be on this planet, but I do know he thinks about you constantly. He is constanly worried if you're safe or if you're comfortable or if you're getting enough sleep... I fear that if we go back to Kubla Khan and he doesn't at least get his chance with you, it will send him into a deep depression. Wondering 'what if'. I also knowo that he is too afraid of the both of you being hurt when we go home to try to even speak with you about the truth of what i have been telling you. We would be able to visit frequently, but he fears it will not work out. Sydley Compton, I know that what I said is true. You **are** my brothers Xanadu."

Wow. This is a lot of information to process. Handsome-Alien-Boy has... Self esteem issues? And... I mean... he's an** Alien** for Pete's sake! From another planet! Most people can't even handle a long distant relationship with their partners being in seperate cities or states... Much less galaxies! Whaaaat the french toast, man! Not to mention the fact that i'm seventeen!

Today has just gotten more and more unbelievable every minute. I slid to the floor, leaned my back against the wall, brought my knees to my chest and put my head between them.

'_Breathe. In, out. In, out. Calm. Relax Come on, Syd. You can freak out later. But for now, you've got to aliense to help. And one alien to find out if you're really soulmates with. It all makes sense, actually. That connection you've been feeling. the way that even dying a painful train-cab-syphon collision didn't even matter because he was there, holding your hand, just the way he makes you feel, period. This is it, Sydley. Time to get your man... er... Alien... And get him and his sister home!'_

Wow. That has to be the best pep talk I have ever given to myself. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the bathroom door, and tina poked her head in.

"Is everythin alright in here? The young man with you ladies is about to worry himself sick over you two!" Tina asked sweetly, glancing concernedly at my body on the floor and Sara standing awkwardly above me. I put my hand out and Sara pulled me to my feet.

"Yes, Tina. Everything's fine." I smiled hugely.

_Let's go get me my alien._

* * *

**Wow, okay. So... That one was pretty long...**

**What do you think? Too outrageously mushy gushy cliche?**

**I graduate on the 26th! Ahh!**

**go seniors 2011! :D.**

**xxx**


	6. Such A Funny Way To Fall

**Sorry guys. It's been a while again. Hope you enjoy. Not sure how I feel about this one. But just bare with me, loves.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Race to Witch Mountain. I would give anything to own Alexander Ludwig. Yum.**

* * *

Sara and I walked out of the bathroom and, like Tina had said, Seth was standing by the door looking extremely worried. We both smiled at him and began walking back to our table. Before we could get there, a very good looking teenage boy, probably around my age, came up to me. I recognized him as one of the boys from the rowdy table.

"Hi. I'm Matt. I couldn't help but notice that you are looking very fine tonight. Care to dance?" He smiled a smile that I'm sure would have had any other girl melt. Yes, he was very gorgeous. Wavy, shoulder length brown hair, beautiful golden brown eyes, high cheek bones, and amazingly tanned skin, and very tall. But, I have a pale skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed alien in my mind. His good lookes didn't phase me at all.

"Actually, Matt, I think I'm gonna pass. Thanks anyways." I started to walk away to rejoin Seth and Sara, who had both stopped a few steps ahead and were watching us. Before I could get two steps away, Matt grabbed my wrist.

"Actually, I don't think you are gonna pass. I think you're gonna dance with me." He pulled my wrist to get me closer to him, and I tried to resist, but he was very strong.

Jerk.

"No, I'm not." I defiantly stood my ground and leaned back away from him. "Now go find some other girl to pick on. Or, better yet, go fall in a hole somewhere. I'm sure no one would miss you."

A look of shock crossed his face, as I'm sure that no one has ever spoken to him like this before. "Ohho! You think you're all big and bad? No one turns me down. Now, come on. And you better put a damn pretty smile on that gorgeous little face of yours." He started to pull me to the dance floor, but was unable to do more than turn around. Seth was standing behind him with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Let her go." He commanded.

"Or, what?" Matt bucked up to Seth. The two boys stood staring at each other for a few moments, giving me time to size the two up. They were around the same height, with seth being MAYBE a centimeter or two taller. Matt had much bigger muscles, that much was clear. But, knowing that Seth had taken on a few ton SUV earlier, I knew that I had nothing to worry about. Other than the fact that Matts grip on my wrist was tightening every second.

"Or you will regret it." Seth said menacingly. I tried a few times to pull my wrist away and it didn't even seem to phase Matt. I started trying harder and harder, until finally Matt ripped my wrist so I was beside him.

Pain. That's all I felt. I cried out and looked to my wrist. Matt had let go when I cried out, although I'm not sure if it's from my cry or from the fact that he felt the bone in my wrist snap. He stepped forward to me and bent down to whisper in my face. I felt Seth start towards him, but I motioned for him to stop with my good hand.

"No, Seth. Let the germ say what he wants to say."

"All I have to say, is you better be glad your pathetic little boyfriend was here to save your ass." He stepped back, shook his head, and turned. He rammed shoulders with Seth as he walked away, pausing only long enough to say. "You can have her. Little whore isn't even worth it."

Seth and Sara were both instantly by my side.

"Sydley Compton, are yo-"

"I'm alright." I whispered to Sara, cutting her off. I wasn't paying her too much attention. Instead I was focused on Seth, who was glaring in the general direction Matt had disappeared in. "Seth?" No reply. I stepped closer. "Seth?" Still no reply. I stuck my uninjured hand out and gently but effectively turned his face to mine. "Seth." I finally had his attention. "Just forget it, okay?"

He turned his entire body to face mine and cupped my face in his hands the way I was holding his face in my one hand. "Sydley Compton, had that... that... guy... taken but two more seconds to back off, then I would have had t-"

"He didn't! He's gone now, so let's just go back to the table." I brough my hand off his face, slid it down his shoulder and arm and gently grabbed onto his hand, which, may I point out, was considerably larger than mine. We began our walk back to the table with Sara closely beside me on my other side. We hadn't gotten but maybe two steps when Sara stopped.

"Sydley Compton, I know you are trying not to bring attention to yourself or your injury... But I am afraid you must. At least allow someone to check out your injured wrist. Just to be sure that it is nothing serious."

Wha-? ... Mind reader. Right. That is going to get annoying.

At the word 'injury', Seth had stopped in his tracks.

"He hurt you?"

"N-no. I did it to myself. I twisted my wrist too hard while trying to get my hand back. He didn't cause this. This was all my doing." I didn't want to anger Seth anymore than he already was. He might do something stupid. Like go rip that human boy limb for limb. "Sara, I'll tell Jack about it. _Myself_. I'll get him to look at it. Now can we **please** just go back to the table?"

Sara nodded, and Seth glared. I don't think it was particularly meant towards me, but it still stung, nonetheless. I grabbed his hand again and pulled him along with Sara and I. We sat around the table and Jack took his turn glaring at each and every one of us. Man, there is a **whole** lotta glaring going on lately.

"Well, it took you guys long enough." He muttered accusingly.

"Sorry, Jack. That was my fault. I fell. In the bath room. While I was trying to get my leg in the sink to wash it off. I think I broke my wrist. Or maybe just sprained it, I'm not really sure. But Sara was trying to make me feel better and Seth was waiting for us. So, don't be mad at them. It was completely my fault." I took the blame. **What?** I managed to explain our long absense and my hurt wrist all in one lie. Oh yeah, I'm good. I just hope he bought it.

Jack quickly turned his face, which was previously staring down the siblings, towards me. It now held a look of concern. "You hurt your wrist? Let me see. Does it still hurt?"

At least he bought it. "It hurts a little bit, but not too bad." I held my hand out to him. He examined it for a few minutes, pressing and asking how it feels, then gently laid it down.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, just a little sprained. But you really do need to be more careful, Syd. We have enough on our plates without you breaking all of your bones on every surface!" Jack _mostly_ joked.

"Sorry, Jack. You know me, clumsy clumsy!" I smiled, genuinely glad that he had bought the lie.

Tina showed up at the table with four sodas and four baskets filled with burgers and fries. I haven't eaten all day, but I can barely bring myself to eat. I'm just too tired. Too worn out. And too nervous about what's going to happen.

Jack sighed and looked around.

"You know, I think it would be-" He started.

"Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride?" Sara completed. Seriously? He's just going to have to get over the fact that we're stuck with these guys now.

"Seriously." Jack looked annoyed. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Jack Bruno," Sara acted as though Jack hadn't spoken. "It is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occured today."

"Psh. I'm not scared!" Jack attempted to deny. "J-j-just a li-little confused... b-but the bottom line is, you guys need someone from NASA! Or the Air Force! I mean, not _ME_!"

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jepoardy!" Sara was starting to sound worried. I knew Jack wouldn't be able to push these kids away, but man he's being a real hard ass right now. I looked to Seth, who was staring blankly at the table, as if he didn't even notice anything going on around him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Something about him just screams that he needs comforting. He looked up and smiled gratefully. I scooted my chair closer to him and kept a hold on his hand while I listened to Jack and Sara, still arguing.

"I'm just trying to be honest here, okay?" Jack was starting to sound exasperated. "I'm the wrong guy!"

"A wise human once said, 'You are what you think you are'!"

"Yeah? Well, why don't you find **that** guy and ask him?"

"It was the Buddah." Seth spoke for the first time since we sat down. "He is unavailable." _Hah!_ The first thing that comes out of this kids mouth and its a smart ass remark and a smirk... yeah, I guess I can see the whole 'soulmates' thing.

I still find that hard to believe. Soul mates? Really? I mean, wow. But I guess that if I had to choose someone to spend eternity with as soul mates, Seth is probably one of the best looking, protective, confusing guys around.

I had tuned out for maybe a minute, my mind busy thinking of a future with Seth, and when I came back down, Sara was holding onto Jack's hand.

"Maybe you need help too, Jack Bruno." There was the awkward stare between the two of them, like when someone points out something you were kind of hoping to keep hidden, and you didn't even realize you were trying to keep it hidden because you didn't realize that it was true, and then when they point it out, you're just kinda sitting there, like, _woah_.

Then his phone rang, breaking up the stare. He flipped it open and started talking to Dominic, but then he broke off. He stood and held his hand up, motioning for us to stay put. He walked a good ways away from the table before he started talking.

I turned to Seth, who was still holding my hand, but was staring after Jack.

"Seth?" He turned to face me. "Seth, what's wrong? You barely spoke a word through out that entire conversation. I've only known you for about a day, but I know you always have some smart ass remark to make."

"Nothing is wrong, Sydley."

"Oh, don't lie to me. Look, Seth, I like you. I like you a LOT. I like you a hell of a lot more than I should like you. And that means that I worry about you when I know something's wrong. And I know something's wrong. So tell me."

There was a brief pause. "You like me?"

"Yes! I do. Don't ask me why, I can't explain it, although your sister kind of has. But it's true. It's there, the feeling." Seth smiled at me for the first time in a while.

"Sara explained the Xanadu to you? And it didn't freak you out?"

"Seth, you and your sister both have such little faith in the human races ability to not freak out. I mean, I've had how many near death experiences today? Not to mention the fact that I've been transporting two aliens all day! Why would the fact that one of them happens to be my soulmate freak me out? It actually makes it a little bit easier to explain the way that I feel about you. Because trust me, that's a very confusing matter." I smiled hugely at him, and turned to Sara. She nodded and smiled, letting me know I'm doing the right thing. "So, yeah."

Seth opened his mouth to say something back, but at that moment Jack returned to the table looking very worried.

"C'mon, we gotta go." He ushered us up.

"What?" I questioned. What could possibly have him so worried? It better not be that damn Syphon.

"No time, let's go."

Sara, Seth and I stood and followed as he walked away. The siblings exchanged worried glances, while I just grabbed onto Seth's hand and followed.

_Man, holding his hand feels so right! Wait, no! This is not the time for this! Stupid teenage hormones. What can I say?_

"They're here for us, aren't they?" Sara asked, catching on.

Jack turned around and paused as though he couldn't tell whether he should tell the truth. Not that it would matter. Mind reader, remember?

"Yeah." He muttered, looking around. "Yeah, they are."

"I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara!" Seth muttered. "It's too late, we have to run!" He began to run out of the restaurant, with me still hand in hand, and he had reached back to grab Sara's arm, but she stuck it out to stop him.

"Wait!" She was staring at Jack, who was talking to a sheriff that had come in earlier.

Seth sighed impatiently. I knew he was nervous. Hell, I was nervous, and I wasn't even one of the aliens being chased! Jack came back to us and quietly sneaked us back behind a little half wall thing. Seth had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist and Sara was holding on to my hand for dear life. As we were walking through the crowds of people, I kept catching glimpses of the sherriff talking to an official looking man in black. Next thing I know, everyone's screaming as a bunch of hardcore wanna be Men in Black guys pulled guns out of everyone.

Jack thought we could use the guns as a distraction to get closer to the door, but no matter what way we went, there was someone standing there with a gun.

"This is not good." He muttered as he beckoned for us to turn around. When we did, we ran into Tina, who was staring at us understandingly.

"Shh!" She put her finger to her lips. "Follow me." She ducked down and lead us to a back room with a ladder leading to the roof. Jack quickly thanked her and bounded up the ladder to try and open the door. Sara and I also whispered a very grateful thank you. She grabbed our hands, squeezed them comfortingly, and whispered, "Good luck!" Then shut the door behind us.

No matter how hard Jack pushed, the hatch wouldn't budge. He climbed down the ladder dejectedly, "It's locked from the outside!"

Seth released my hand and quickly climbed the stair case. "We gotta find another - hey!" Jack tried to stop Seth from going up. Sara ushered me up the ladder, and she followed behind me. I didn't see what good lining up on the ladder was going to do if it was locked from the outside... but then I looked up and saw Seth sticking his hand through the hatch. What the fuck. Next thing I know, he's pulling his hand back through and pushing the hatch open.

"Or we can do that. Whatever **that **is." Jack muttered.

"My brother has the ability to control his molecular density, which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts!"

Oh wow. Cool.

Seth had already made it to the roof and stuck his hand to pull up myself, then his sister, then Jack.

Great, now we're stuck up on the roof! What're we supposed to do now? I walked over to the edge to look down.

"Guys! There's a camper here! We can jump on the roof, then jump to the ground!"

Jack came over and jumped first, then helped us all onto the roof of the camper. He then jumped down and beckoned for Seth to jump down. When he jumped, Jack caught his to soften the landing. He then helped Sara, then myself down. As soon as he set me down, we heard a menacing growl. Everyone froze and stared at the cute but vicious looking dog, ten feet away, about to rip our throats out.

"Hiii, little fella..."

* * *

**Wow. So I honestly have to say that this is not my best chapter. My writing just feels/sounds so... off. Idunno.  
But I am officially graduated :D. Woo! So here's to a summer filled with working, swimming, partying and Fan Fictioning!  
xxx.**


	7. Tried to Open My Eyes,

**So, I haven't written in FOREVER! BUT, this is my second update in like, two days! One for this story, and I finished my Hills Have Eyes story! which there WILL be a sequel to! I've already started it, and it should be up soon :D. Any who. Alex Ludwig still = love.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Race To Witch Mountain. The end.**

* * *

"Hiii, little fella..."

The dogs barking and growling got more and more viscious as Jack talked to him.

Oh, no. We made it out, just to be eaten by a dog! I closed my eyes and sighed. Seth pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me, comfortingly and protectively. I hid my face in his chest, not wanting to witness the dog rip Jack apart. I could hear it, when the dog lunged forward. I could feel it, my heart beat increase furiously as the heart in question dropped to the pit of my stomach. Time slowed, almost as if God was playing some cruel joke. Not only do I get to hear my father-like figure guardian be ripped apart, but I get to hear my father-like figure guardian be ripped apart in slow motion.

I braced myself for the horror... that never came. I hear Sara whispering something. I looked up in confusion. Sara, the little Angel, was knelt down, talking to the guard dog.

"Thank you for your understanding." She giggled as the previously-viscioius guard dog licked her cheek. Then she stood, brushing off her jeans. "Let's go!"

She walked away, but Jack and I were both in too big of shock from the fact that we were all still alive for us to function correctly. Seth sighed and kissed my temple, then began pulling me along. His kiss was like an electric shock that woke me up. I mirrored his sigh, though mine was a sigh of relief. We were alive. All of us. Because Sara can talk to dogs. I like these kids. They have a solution for everything, it seems like. I looked into Seth's face, which was looking back at mine with a look of impatience, worry and humor.

"Are you two ready to escape yet?"

Oh, right. There were big bad guys from the big bad government currently chasing us.

"Jack! We should probably go, now!"

"I'm alive. I'm not bitten. Dog... Nice."

"Yes, Jacky. The doggy's nice. Now, lets go!" I laughed. The four of us ran out of the yard with the dog beside us. We paused when we got to the side of the building. No good. Big black SUV's were everywhere.

"Maybe if we go out separately, they won't notice us." I suggested, thinking fast. "Jack and Seth, put your hoods up. Sara, we'll go first. Jack and Seth, come shortly after we do. Meet us at the shop."

"What? That's insane." Jack fired back.

"Insane, maybe, yeah. But so is waiting here for them to find us. And so is going back in the diner. And I don't see any other options. Do you have a better idea?" I quipped back.

"No..."

"Hoods up, then!"

Jack and Seth obeyed, and they both looked at Sara and I. Seth slipped his arm around my waist, as though scared to let me go.

"I don't like the idea of you two going out there alone. But I can see that your mind is made up, and it's true, we do not seem to have any other option. So, be careful, please. Do not run. Do not make any unneccesary noise. Act as though you are having a calm talk, so as not to look suspicious. And PLEASE, be careful. Both of you." He warned. We both nodded. Jack made a noise like he was going to say something. All three heads turned to him, expectantly.

"just, be. Careful." We nodded once again. We went to walk out of the yard, but Seth's arm was still around my waist.

"Seth. We'll be fine!" I grabbed onto his arms comfortingly, winked and smiled. "Promise." I gently pried his arm away, squeezed, and walked away.

"Alright, Sara. Let's go." We calmly walked out onto the side walk and began walking down the sidewalk towards the garage. "Just keep talking calmly. So, tell me more about your planet."

"Oh, it is absolutely beautiful! Well, it USED to be. Our planet is much like Earth. Water, trees, birds, people. We rely on oxygen to sustain our life. This would not be a problem if people on our planet actually cared. However, they don't. They waste and litter and polute the air, and it has gotten to the point where we are running out of clean air to breath. One difference in our planet is that it is split up into, literally, thousands of islands. They're not particularly small islands, but they are no where near the size of your continents. Used to, the sky was a beautiful turqouise color, and the trees were a lush green. Now, the skies are a nasty grey, the sun doesn't shine, and the trees are all dead brown. Our birds and other animals are all dying off, and if we don't cure the oxygen problem soon, our people will die off."

We were still pretty far from the garage, and I was getting more and more nervous. I wondered if Seth and Jack were still in the yard or if they had left yet.

"Sydley, we should not continue on this course. There are men waiting behind that building to ambush us." We slipped in between two buildings and stopped for a minute, staring at each other. "What do you suggest we do?"  
I thought for a minute. "Let's go this way." I jerked my head over towards the opposite of which way we had come. We slipped around a corner, and found ourselves facing a man dressed in a black Fed suit. We also ran into Seth.

"Seth?" we whispered in harmony.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, worried about my guardian.

"He is waiting for me to distract this agent so we can get to the garage safely. Stay here." He ordered.

"Oh no! I'm all for a little action."

"Please, Sydley." He half begged.

"Please, Seth. Realize that I'm not one to get left behind." I walked up and grabbed his hand as I quietly crept up to the agent. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked quietly and innocently, tapping on his shoulder. He turned around with a semi-confused look on his face. Then Seth punched him. Just like that. And dragged him back into the alley way. "See, now was it THAT hard to let me come along?" I whispered, a bit harshly but mostly kidding as we walked back to where we had left Sara.

"Yes, actually, it was. Knowing that there was a chance that he could have heard us coming before and been ready for us, or had friends around, or had dodged my hit, and he had been able to capture or harm you was not exactly an easy feeling." He whispered back. I stopped. I didn't realize my safety was THAT important to him. "We must go. Jack Bruno is waiting."

The three of us quickly ran to the end of the alleyway as quietly as possible. Jack was already there, looking impatient.

"OH, yeah! Just take your time! It's not like there's federal agents out to get us or anything!"

"Sorry, Jack! But we're here now!" We all ran quickly to the garage, where Eddie was still working on the car.

"Times up!" Jack yelled as he ran to the drivers door.

"Hey! I still got a lot of work to do on her!" I heard Eddie exclaim as I crawled into the back seat between Seth and Sara.

I saw Jack throw a wad of cash into Eddie's hand and promise to make an appointment next time we were in town. Then we were gone. But apparently, getting to the car wasn't the hard part. As we were driving to the exit of the town, there were gun shots everywhere. Bullets richocheted all around us, some causing even more damage to the already hopeless taxi. I ducked and squeezed tighter to Seths hand, which I was still holding on to. He squeezed back, and rubbed the back of my hand comfortingly.

"JAAACK! You gotta go FASTER! We're never going to make it out!"

"There's no hope! There are too many of them!"

Then Sara held out her hand, and FED cars all around us began sparking.

"I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, KEEP DOING IT!" Jack shouted. Down the road, turn left, turn right, another left turn, and we were there. The sign that showed the town line. Suddenly, right as we were passing under the sign, and Jack was expressing his good riddance to Stoney Creek, the car stopped.

"What? Are you serious?" Jack exclaimed. The front door of the cab threw itself open on its own accord. "Sara, are you doing this?"

Then, the dog from the yard jumped up in the seat, and the door slammed shut.

"NO! OH NO! I'M DONE PICKING UP STRAYS!" Jack yelled, sounding a bit angry. He was going to argue some more, but a sudden shower of bullets started spraying the car. He decided to shut up and drive. It wasn't long until I was passed out, leaned up against Seth with his arm around me, and Sara holding onto my hand.

* * *

**So, yeah. That was short. and kinda boring. and not very dramatic. shame, shame. but the next one will be better. and out in the next week. love love love.**

**OH! and MAJOR love to all those who reviewed, asking for updates. love you guys!  
**


	8. Hoping For A Chance to Make It Alright

**Woot! Second update in two days! :D.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Race to Witch Mountain.**

* * *

I woke up a bit later when we hit a big dirt hole. We were on a dirt road, far off from any seeming main road and Seth, Sara and Jack were talking.

"Those guys back there, they were the ones who were chasing us earlier, right?"

"Yes." Sara answered.

"It is vital that you take us to the base of their operation." Seth informed Jack. I was still faking asleep, though I'm sure Sara knew I was awake, the little mindreader. If I hadn't been trying to keep my asleep-face up, I would have said the exact same thing as Jack.

"Wait, you want me to take you to the guys that are trying to kill you?" Seth nodded. "Let me explain how we do things on our planet. People who want you dead, you avoid. That way you, oh, I don't know, stay alive? Make sense?

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive', if we do not return to our planet. In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who have attacked us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" Seth retaliated sarcastically, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I couldn't take it. I laughed. I had to. This might be a serious issue, but he's just such a sarcastic ASS! And I loved it.

Jack shot me a dirty glare, as I had now sat up and was still slightly giggling at the fact that he had just got told by an alien boy.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked hopefully.

"I don't suggest we begin searching at all! I suggest we go back to Vegas so I can drop you off where you got on." No way. "You too." He added looking at Junkyard.

"Jack, I'm not leaving these two. So, you can drop them off in the middle of Vegas if you want to, but if you leave them, you leave me." I informed him. I saw him glance at me exasperatedly in the rear view mirror.

"Just as I thought. No human is going to help us Sara. Especially not this human." Seth told his sister, indicating Jack.

"Hey, hey." Jack interrupted. "Easy on the human bashing, alright? Some of my best friends just so happen to be human."

"I'm human too..." I whispered. Sara grabbed my hand, and when I turned to look at her, I could see the apology in her eyes. Seth was just angry. And trying to convince Jack to help them.

"And even if I were to help you I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know anything about UFO's, or aliens, or-"

"Who is Doctor Alex Freedman?" Sara asked.

"She's actually someone who can help. And for the record," Jack added to Seth with a defensive glare, "She happens to be human."

Sara and I laughed, and Seth glared at the back of Jacks head for a second before turning to me.

"Sydley, I am... Sorry. I meant no... offense when I said that no human was going to help. I did not mean you... I know you can be trusted, and I know... that you will do anything to help. I was simply tryi-" He looked awkward trying to give his apology, so I stopped him.

"Seth, stop. It's okay. I understand." I smiled at him and we fell into an easy silence. I guess somewhere between dirt hole and dirthole, I fell back asleep. I woke up some time later to the sun rising over the cliffs and Jack and Junkyard in a seeming debate in the front seat.

_**Rrrhhnn.**_

"Stop."

_**Rrrhhnnnn**_.

"Hey!"

**_Rrrrrhhhhnnnn._**

"Sara!"

"He would appreciate it if you would pull over so he can relieve himself." Sara supplied.

"Well, we don't have time for that, now do we? He should have went before we left Stoney Creek."

_**Rrrooowwwrrrgg**_.

"He is unpleased with your attitude." She translated.

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well, let me remind him, I am a man, and he is a DOG. And I am not about to have this, or ANY conversation with a dog. So, my answer is still NO."

"C'mon Jack! We all need to stretch out our legs a bit! Not everyone is used to riding in a cab all day!" I pleaded. This earned me another exasperated glance in the rear view mirror. But it worked. The car came to a stop, and everyone piled out. As soon as his door was open, Junkyard bounded out and ran around, and instantly began relieving himself. I laughed at his urgency, and stretched. It felt good to stretch. And be able to stand without having to run from some secret agent that was trying to kidnap or kill or something your soulmate and his sister.

"Sydley," Seth whispered from beside me. "Come with us?" He held his hand out. I took it without thinking, and he led me a little ways across the high grass, with Sara beside me.

"Everything alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Sydley. Everything is okay. My brother and I just have a suggestion, and we're not exactly sure how you're going to take it."

"Okay... Let's hear it..." The suspense was killing me.

"What would you think... about..." Sara trailed off, as if unsure if they should really do this.

"Coming back with us?" Seth finished for her.

"What?" I was shocked. I hadn't expected to be asked this. I was expecting they suggest we do as Jack has been trying to do and just drop them off. "You want me to come back with you?"

"We understand if you don't want to. We just thought... Maybe..." Seth looked embarassed and frustrated.

"No! It's not that I don't want to... I just need to think about it. I mean, it would be leaving Jack and my life behind. But, there's some things that are worth making sacrifices for." I looked pointedly at Seth when I said this. "Just let me think about it, okay?"

"Of course, Sydley. We do not wish to rush your decision and want you to be absolutely sure that it is what you want before you decide." Sara smiled.

Just then, Junkyard came running past. He was enjoying the open space after being locked up for so long.

"We better go, before Jack flips his lid." I laughed and the three of us, plus Junkyard, made our way back to the taxi.

"Would he like anything else?" Jack asked sarcastically as we piled back into the taxi. Sara, not understanding sarcasm, or perhaps just being sarcastic herself, leaned down to confer with Junkyard.

"He would also like a bone, or a meaty treat?" She answered. I laughed. I love these kids.

"Top of my to-do list." Jack replied and got into the drivers seat. "We're still about two hours outside of Vegas, and we're not stopping until we get there."

"Yes, Jack Bruno."

The taxi started moving again, and we fell into a silence. A silence that gave me plenty of time to think.

This had been such a crazy night. Picking up two aliens, fighting off the government, fighting off a siphon, fighting off MORE government, and realizing that my 'soulmate' is currently sitting beside me, holding my hand? Yeah, quite a lot of stuff for one day/night. And, they asked me to come back to their planet with them! Does this boy... this connection, really mean enough for me to just completely abandon my life here? _**Yes**_, I realized with little hesitation. Seth and Sara both. And if I could help save their planet, then it would be even more worth it. I love my friends and family here. I love my life here, believe it or not. It might not be filled with big luxuries, but I've got Jack. And a home. And I'm happy with them. But, life with these two, on their planet or mine, would be so much better. I can't see myself not having them in my life. I'll do it. I'll go with them. And if it doesn't work out, it's not like a can't come back. I mean, it's just a couple of light years away. No biggie, haha. I joked to myself. Sara grabbed my hand and I turned to look at her and could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Okay." I answered. "I'm in."

"Oh, Sydley Compton! You will not regret this decision!" I turned to Seth, who was smiling more than I had seen him smile so far. I smiled back and sat back, relaxing. We still had a ways to go. I leaned into his arms, the same way I had fallen asleep last night.

"I'm... glad. I didn't want to say goodbye." He whispered into my ear. I'm not sure if it was his whisper, his words, or the way I felt the same way. Maybe it was all three, but whatever it was, it gave me chills and made my heart do a funny little dance in my chest.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, just listening to Seth breath and feeling the bumps on the dirt road throw us around slightly. I'm not sure when we got back on the main road. I'm not sure when I fell asleep. But eventually, we arrived at the Planet Hollywood casino in Vegas. The Freak Convention. Yay.

I heard Jack request that the Valet guy get Junkyard a meaty treat. HA! I knew he didn't hate the dog that bad.  
"Alright, stay close to me and don't talk to ANYONE." Jack warned us. There were so many people, I had a feeling it was going to be impossible not to get separated from our group. It was easy enough to navigate our way to the auditorium where Dr. Friedman was supposed to be giving her speech, and I saw a sign about a cow mutilation exhibit that would be taking place when Dr. Friedman's lecture was over. However, when we got in there, it was an almost empty room. The only person remaining was the scientist that had been in our car only 24 hours ago.

"The lecture doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, but grab a seat while you can. It'll be packed. It always is." I couldn't tell if she was serious, bitter or sarcastic.

"Actually, we're here to see you." Jack told her. She looked surprised. Or creeped out. Probably creeped out.

"Oh?"

"Jack Bruno. We met earlier." Jack explained.

"We did?" Alex obviously didn't remember.

"Cab? Airport to hotel? Driver?"

"Ah! The non-believer. What are the odds?" Alex smirked.

"Listen," Jack was tired of the nonesense and just wanted to get to business. "Is there someplace we could talk?"

"Crowds in here making you uncomfortable?" Alex questioning, guesturing to the completely empty room.

"A little more private than this." Now THAT was sounded creepy.

"Look, no offense but I-" Alex started, turning away to her notes.

Sara cut her off. She read her mind and said a bunch of big words that I wasn't sure what they meant, but I knew that Alex was doubting herself.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked her, obviously shocked.

"Oh it gets a lot better. Trust me." Jack added.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a few minutes..." With that, she lead us off to an empty Mars exhibit.

"So, what's the deal?" She asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Well, here's the thing... These two... Ah, there's no way for me to say this without you thinking I'm mentally insane... Are aliens. They're not from this planet. They got in my cab yesterday morning, and since then, we've been fighting off Federal Agents, from our planet and theirs. Our government has taken their ship, and unless Earth wants to be destroyed we have to get them to their ship so they can get home, and save their dying planet. If they can't do this, their planet will invade, and destroy, ours." Jack said this quickly, as though the quicker he said it the less crazy he sounded. There was a brief pause. Then,

"Are you INSANE?"

"I just thought YOU of all people would understand. Would believe me. And would want to help!"

"What, because I'm a nut job speaking at a UFO convention?" She guffed. "Don't answer that."

"I know, that this sounds really crazy bu-"

"Ya think?" This wasn't going good. Alex turned to Seth, Sara and myself, who were grouped around her lapt top.

"Hey! Please, don't tou-"

"You captured an image of our ship!" Seth cut her off, sounding excited.

"You mean the smudge?" She sounded almost bored. "You're telling me that you think that SMUDGE is your spaceship?"

"No." Sara supplied. "We don't THINK it is our spaceship. We KNOW it is our spaceship."

"That's it! I'm out!" Alex threw her hands up in defeat, unable to take all the crazy facts being thrown at her. "Now, I'll just take tha-"

She had reached for her lap top that had been in Seth's hands, but if phased right through them. It was quickly falling to the floor, until Sara stopped it using her mind powers, brought it back up to Alex's level, and dropped it into her waiting hands. "How...?"

"Oh, and they can also do all this... stuff... too." I could hear the smugness in Jack's voice.

"Who are you?" Alex asked the siblings.

"Show her." Seth told Sara, holding out the device I've often seen him playing around with. She put it on the table that had previously held the laptop, touched a few buttons, and up potted a 3D hologram of space. There were planets and astroids and meteors and debris and moons and stars and everything else you could imagine being in space, all spread out through the entire room, and completely realistic. It was even moving around!

Wow...

I was completely in shock. I'd always known that the galaxy was huge, but never quite THIS huge. I walked off to a corner, where I saw a very pretty looking object. I wasn't sure if it was a planet or a moon, but I liked it. Seth followed, leaving Sara to do all the explaining.

"It's really amazing, isn't it?" He whispered, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my hips and resting his head on my much shorter shoulder.

"Yeah, it really is." I was still in awe. "It's hard to believe that it's this big and spread out. And that with ALL this space, all these different planets and moons, SOMEHOW, my soul mate just so happened to end up on the right planet, in the back of Jack's cab, and ended up trusting us enough to open up like this. You were so... Icy and quiet at first."

"Simply because I knew. I knew from the moment I first saw you, that you were my Xanadu. Or 'soulmate' as you call it. I also knew that I had a very important mission that it was very crucial that I completed. I guess I just hoped that if I ignored you, told myself I hated you, I would be able to focus on the mission instead of you. But that didn't work. It's not supposed to work that way. I acted mad when you and Jack followed us into that house, but secretly, I was happy. It meant I got to see you a little while longer. Even if after seeing that, you decided I was a freak and the two of you had ridden of and just completely forgotten about us, I got a few more minutes with the one that I am destined to spend the rest of my life with."

I turned to him. He was so beautiful. Not only was he a beautiful face, but he was beautiful words too. I felt myself lean up to him, at the same time that he leaned down. We kept eye contact until we were so close we couldn't anymore. I closed my eyes, felt his grip around my waist tighten as he pulled me in as close as possible, and -

"Come on, you two lovebirds!" Alex sang, obviously very happy she had found proof of what she had been trying to prove her entire life. "We've got to go find your spaceship!"

She may be helping us get them back to their spaceship and save both of our planets from their impending dooms, but man she has really bad timing.

* * *

**I'm actually hoping to have the next chapter out by tonight! My classes all ended up miraculously being cancelled today, so I had some free time. (: YAY :D review please?  
**


	9. When I Wake Up,

**Next chapter, yay :D. Next one should be out relatively soon. I'd say by either tonight or tomorrow night. Let's hope. I am SO ready for The Hunger Games. Alexander Ludwig = Cato! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain.**

* * *

I was completely in shock. I'd always known that the galaxy was huge, but never quite THIS huge. I walked off to a corner, where I saw a very pretty looking object. I wasn't sure if it was a planet or a moon, but I liked it. Seth followed, leaving Sara to do all the explaining.

"It's really amazing, isn't it?" He whispered, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, it really is." I was still in awe. "It's hard to believe that it's this big and spread out. And that with ALL this space, all these different planets and moons, SOMEHOW, my soul mate just so happened to end up on the right planet, in the back of Jack's cab, and ended up trusting us enough to open up like this. You were so... Icy and quiet at first."

"Simply because I knew. I knew from the moment I first saw you, that you were my Xanadu. Or 'soulmate' as you call it. I also knew that I had a very important mission that it was very crucial that I completed. I guess I just hoped that if I ignored you, told myself I hated you, I would be able to focus on the mission instead of you. But that didn't work. It's not supposed to work that way. I acted mad when you and Jack followed us into that house, but secretly, I was happy. It meant I got to see you a little while longer. Even if after seeing that, you decided I was a freak and the two of you had ridden of and just completely forgotten about us, I got a few more minutes with the one that I am destined to spend the rest of my life with."

I looked up into his blue eyes, no longer reminding me of cold ice, but now a beautiful oceanic blue, and I felt it. I leaned up closer to him and he leaned down towards me. Closer and closer, our eyes closed slowly, and...

"Come on, you two lovebirds!" Alex sang, obviously very happy she had found proof of what she had been trying to prove her entire life. "We've got to go find your spaceship!"

We both sighed and pulled back, laughing. I smiled at him, and he just shook his head, still laughing. She had immpeccable timing.

"Yeah, let's go get your ship."

"I guess it's OUR ship now." He stated, smiling hugely.

Cue butterflies.

We walked hand in hand over to the door that Sara, Jack and Alex had just walked out and joined the group outside of the room. I had no idea where we were going, but Alex seemed very sure of herself. All of a sudden, a very nerdy looking guy steppd out in front of Alex.

"Well, hello, Dr. Freidman!" He had a hilarious look on his face, and a lovestruck sound in his voice. "So, you decided to accept my invitation of a Benihana dinner for two? Huzzah!"

"I... what?" Alex obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh... Three years ago? A screening of the Cooper footage. You were in the front row, second seat, in a saucy flower print?" Creeeeeeper!

"Sorry... I like to keep my work and social life separate. I dont date... colleagues." I stiffled my giggles. Sara and Seth both turned to look at me questioningly. I'm not sure if I was laughing at the obvious awkwardness between Alex and her stalker or the pure elation on Jacks face. I just shook my head and grabbed Seth's hand.

"Colleagues! Indeed!" This seemed to pacify the Creep, who bowed. He started to say something else, but Alex cut him off.

"Listen, we need to see Harland. Right away."

"Doctor Harland is presently unavailabe for consulation." Another creepy looking guy stepped up out of no where and answered. "We are more than qualified to answer any of your questions."

"There is no time for that. It is a matter of life, and death that we see Harland. Now!" Alex demanded.

"Life and death. Uber scary drama queen dramatics." the same guy laughed.

"Yeah, c'mon, what's the 4-1-1 sitch?" Creep asked.

Alex was about to reply, but Jack stepped in front. "You are currently alive. Unless you take us to Harland, you'll be dead." he reasoned.

"Uh... We... we can do that." The second guy mumbled.

"Yeah... Harland... Let's go..." Creep added with a fearful glace at Jacks large build and intimidating muscles.

We were led through the crazed people running around the hotel casino, most dressed in costume. If they only knew that they were wrong. So wrong. I have two aliens standing beside me, and they're the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Not the hideous monsters that they're being depicted as. We were led to a trailer that I assumed was Harlands and Creepy Guy knocked on the door.

"Go away! The book signing doesn't start until 4:30! Read the brochure!" An annoyed males voice shouted from inside..

"Harland? It's Alex. Alex Friedman." Alex responded.

The trailer door was immediately slung open and a mad-scientist, mid-40's looking guy was standing there.

"Doctor Alex Friedman." He smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We have to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important."

We were quickly ushered into the smallish trailer, which was even smaller on the inside because it was filled with desks covered in laptops, pictures, blue prints, books, and soda cans.

Alex quickly introduced us and began a lie about how Seth, Sara and myself had witnessed the UFO crashing. I thought it was a good lie...

"So... you're telling me the four of you witnessed this reported UFO sighting?" Harland asked.

Seth, Sara, and I nodded.

"We were wondering if you had any Intel out there amongst your sources." Alex insisted.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying." Oh no. He knew. He knew we were lying. I felt Seths body tense and his grip on my hand tighten in congruency with my own. I was terrified. What was he going to do to us? Did he KNOW that Seth and Sara WERE the aliens? "Thankfully, your story checks out with all the reports I got from Settee and Yourad and NASA." Harland turned back to his computer and I felt and saw a collective sigh and five bodies untensing. He had bought it!  
"We have reason to believe that a group of government sponsored operatives have recovered the spacecraft." Seth suddenly burst out. I wasn't sure if he had realized it, but he was hovering dangerously over Harland.

"Ok, ok, back up a little. This is not space camp." Harland replied, ushering Seth back with his hand. I pulled him back to beside me and placed the hand that wasn't holding his on his waist lightly. "Let the experts to their work. You're very lucky you three, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft."

Oh, boy. More human thickheadedness. I really hoped that whatever Harland said wasn't going to offend Sara or Se-

"They're like deadly praying mantis'. They eat your flesh."

Facepalm. I was staring at Harland, trying very hard not to laugh in his face. Thankfully, Sara caught on quicker.

"Oh, oh yes we are indeed lucky kids not to have our flesh eaten by the... aliens." Sara agreed, looking at Seth and I, who quickly nodded. I got a mental image of Sara, jumping over and eating me. I suppose it should have scared me, but seeing as it was sweet, innocent, beautiful Sara, I had to suppress a very large giggle. Sara got a look of amusement on her face, and I assumed she had read my thoughts.

"You got that right. Okay, let's go to work here. I got an email from a source that sent me this satellite image." Harland said, pulling up an image of a terrained area.

"Where would they take a spacecraft?" Alex questioned.

"Well from the size of the scope of the crash, I think there's only one possibility..." Harland began, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Witch Mountain." Harland, Creep and the other guy said in harmony. We all turned back to look at the other two.

"What are we, a singing group here? Let me talk and you guys nod." Harland told them. He then turned back to his computer. "Witch Mountain. Let's take a look. California, 52 miles from the state line of Nevada, one of our top secret facilities." Harland explained, bringing up a different image, and sounding like he expected us to be impressed with all of his secret knowledge.

"You know if you plan on visiting, don't. When I say the place is fortified up to the ying yang, I'm making an understatement." Harland handed Alex a map and an aerial view of the site.

"Thank you Harland." Alex smiled, taking them gratefully.

Harland added one more thing before letting them leave. "Whatever trouble you're in, trust no one."

We nodded, sang our thank you's and walked out the trailer, back to the convention. I could breath better the moment I stepped out of that dark, crammed trailer. I can't understand how he spent ALL day in there. Does he live in there? I wondered. I also wondered how many people were working this convention. You couldn't take two steps without running into someone or being ran into. Seth had let go of my hand and instead placed a protective hand around my waist, holding me close to his side. I was very grateful, otherwise I probably would have been ripped away in the crowd. Sara was holding tightly onto my hand. Apparently, she and Seth were having a silent telepathic argument, judging from their odd body language towards one another.

"Thank you!" Sara suddenly shouted, causing Alex and Jack to stop and stare at the three teens. I noticed that Jack did NOT look happy at Seth's hand around his wards waist. I shot him a look and went back to looking at Sara. "All three of you. My brother and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us, and yet you choose to."

"You're welcome." Alex said. "Thank YOU, for proving to myself that I'm NOT crazy to believe in life on other planets. And don't worry. We're going to get you home. I promise. I'm going to go upstairs, get my stuff, we'll meet up there at my booth, and then we'll get your cab." Alex turned to Jack as she said this.

"Uh, wait. Alex. Listen, I, uh, can't let you come with us." He told her, sounding nervous.

"What?"

"If anything Harland says is true, then it is WAY to dangerous. They got into my cab, they're my problem."

That was harsh. Seth and Sara were much more than just a problem. They were our friends. A part of our lives.

"...Um... No. I have spent my ENTIRE life preparing for this moment, and now when I have two ACTUAL aliens in need of my help, you want me to WALK AWAY? Not gonna happen! Man up, soldier! I'm in. Just lay low until we meet up." I liked this lady. Defiant, positive, stood up to Jack, nice, and pretty. VERY pretty. It looked like Jack was having the same thoughts as I was, and we were both looking at her with respect in our eyes.

"Sure. Lay low. Easy. How hard can that be?" Jack sounded sarcastic. And it was true, our group was not very good at laying low. Jack stared at Alex's retreating figure.

"She thinks you're very handsome." Sara stepped up beside Jack.

"Really?" He smiled. D'awwwh! I love it when Jack smiles. He deserves it.

"And that you're smarter than you think you are." Sara supplied.

"So, she was thinking about me, huh?" Hah, Jack sounded smug.

They were still conversing, but my brain temporarily left. I was thinking instead, about leaving. I wasn't regretting the fact that I would be going with Seth and Sara. I was regretting the fact that I would be leaving Jack. Maybe he could come with me? But, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be happier here, if I was gone. One less worry for him to take care of, one less mouth to feed and body to clothe... I would definately miss him though. And his cab. But... would he miss me?

"Yes, Syd. Jack Bruno would miss you very much. Although he is not truly your father, he thinks of you as daughter in his mind, just as you think of him as dad. He loves you and he cares for you, and he would miss you. We can ask him if he wants to come with us, if you'd like for us to." Sara interupted my thoughts. I looked around, and we were standing in a group of people standing around a stage.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused. The last time I remember, we were talking to Jack down in the casino room.

"We were told to follow a rather funny looking creature upstairs, and so we did." Sara supplied.

"Who told you to? Where's Jack? I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying any attention!" I asked.

"The creature did, and we asked Jack who said yes. I suppose he is still downstairs somewhere."

"So... We're kind of lost?" I was nervous. There were a lot of mean people in Vegas, especially now that we had the government AND Mr. Wolfe after us. Sara shot a look that I'm guessing was supposed to be subtle to Seth, who wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay, Syd. We're not lost. Just separated. We will find him and Alex and go get our ship and be off of this planet."

Behind us, some horrible action drama play was going on, complete with pink and green skinned, antennae donning aliens.

"You really think we'll find him? Do you REALIZE how many peo-"

"There you guys are! Didn't I tell you three to stay beside me?" Jack showed up behind us. He looked and sounded a mixture of relieved, mad and worried.

"Is this a re-enactment of an important part of Earth's history?" Sara asked, unable to look away from the disasterous scene going on on stage.

"No." Jack replied. "Come on. Let's go." He grasped onto Seth and Sara's shoulders and went to lead us away from the stage, but Sara stopped us.

"Jack Bruno!" The three of us turned to look at the stage, and saw the Syphon. The audience began clapping, thinking this was just one bad-ass costume in the midst of all the other horrible ones. The Syphon lifted his arm, gun attached to the top of it's forearm, and prepared to attack.

"Sara!" Seth yelled as he twisted away from him, creating a shield between myself and any harm the Syphon might try to throw my way. Awe, so protective. Sara used her telepathic powers to knock down the row of lights over the stage, which swung down and knocked the Syphon through the huge screen that had previously been showing the horrible acting. The crowd, completely oblivious, clapped and laughed. They still thought that this was just part of the show.

Jack, Sara, Seth and I used all of this commotion to push our way out of the crowd. We ran out the door and down the steps, where we almost ran right into some government agents.

"Woah! Woah!" Jack whispered, throwing his arm out to stop us from going any further. It seemed like any way we turned, there were agents!

"The slots!" I whispered, and we ran into the rows and rows of slots. We walked an inconspicously as possible through the rows, with Jack ducking down so that he wouldn't be seen over the top of them. Seth had grabbed onto my hand and was walking behind me, I was beside Sara, and Jack was behind her. We were walking confidently, but it was no good. Every turn we took, an agent showed up at the end, blocking us off. Everytime, Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me back the other way.

"It's no good you guys. We're surrounded!" I was losing my cool.

"Sara! Are you listening to what I'm thinking?" Jack asked her. Sara nodded, and threw her hand down and grunted with effort. At the same time, every single slot in the casino hit the jackpot. People were jumping, screaming, yelling, shouting, high fiving and some crying with joy. "Go, go, GO!" We ran quickly to where Alex had, luckily, just came off of the elevator. She looked shocked, and barely had time to take in her surroundings before Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the nearest exit. "We gotta go. Now."

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Not much**. **Not my best work. But it's there.**

**Until next time.**

**Moe. xx**


	10. The Dream Isn't Done

**Ahh. I love this movie, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain. Dang.**

* * *

We ran out back and around to Harlands trailer and Alex hammered on the door.

"Harland! It's Alex! Open up, this is an emergency!" Alex shouted. She had barely gotten the last word out when the door slammed open.

"Come in! Come in!" He ushered us in. "Tell me, tell me."

"We need to get away! We're having a bit of a... problem... with authorities. They'll be expecting the taxi Jack and the kids have been riding around in, and I'm sure it's already surrounded. Do you know anyone that can give us a ride somewhere until we can get another car or taxi?"

"Hmm. I don't know anyone. But, you can take my RV. In fact, I've had a pretty adventureless life lately, so I would be more than willing to aid in a distraction." Harland spoke confidently.

"You'd really do that for us?" I asked, in shock.

"Of course. I would do anything for fellow scientists," he looked at Alex. "Non-humans," he looked at Seth and Sara. "And their friends." He looked at Jack and I.

"Non-humans?"

"Come now, Alex. Did you really think I was that oblivious? But I can tell that this is no time for wasting time. Good luck to you all. I hope you a safe return to your planet. And if you ever find yourselves back on Earth, I would appreciate nothing more than the chance to speak with you more. Learn a little about the world that I can see I have been naive about my knowledge of up until now. Now, here are the keys to my RV, which is located twenty feet in front of this trailer. I require the keys to your taxi." The key exchange was fast and next thing I knew, we were on our way to Witch Mountain. I've always wanted to go to California...

Jack was driving with Alex in the passenger seat. Sara and I were sitting on the couch with Junkyard between us and Seth was at the table.

"Sydley, my brother and I are both excited about your decision to come back to Kublah Khan with us. However, we want to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do. We do not want you to be unhappy in your decision, and though I have been trying to stay out of your thoughts, out of respect, I haven't been able to block out all of your uncertainties." Sara started off softly.

"No. I want to go. I do. I will miss my life here, and I am really going to miss Jack, but I want to go. And you guys got here, right? So it's not like I can never come back to Earth again, right?"

"You're right. You can come back to Earth. But given our planets current warring state, we are not sure how quickly we would be able to get you back until after the war is over." Seth whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Can Jack come?"

"If he wishes it, yes. He can come."

"Let me talk to him about it?" I wasn't sure when I was going to talk to him. I was running out of time. Sara nodded and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly with Junkyard cuddled up to her side. I stood and went to sit beside Seth at the table. He was playing with his blue device, looking more tired than ever.

"You really should sleep, you know? You've got a long fly ahead of you, and still a bit of a fight to get to your ship." I told him softly.

"You're one to talk. You look exhausted." He fired back, looking at the bags under my eyes.

"I slept the whole way to Vegas last night. I'm fine."

"I slept too."

"I don't have to fly a ship."

"It's not that hard to fly a ship."

"Then why did you crash?"

"Good point."

"Sleep."

"I will if you will."

Gah, this boy was stubborn. And I loved it.

"Fine."

"Talk to me first?" He asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You. What do you like? Who are you, outside of what I already know?"

"I like photography. I like singing. I paint. That's what I like AND who I am. I'm the singing, painting, photographer. I read a lot. I live through music. I've always been relatively happy with my life. Yes, I lost my family, but I have Jack. I have a place to live, I'm in school, I have a few friends. I have everything I need and I'm grateful for that. But I've always secretly been waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and whisk me away to mysterious places. And here you are. What about you? I know practically nothing about you."

"There is not really much to know. All I have had for quite some time lately is my work. My parents are imprisoned for their work, and it was up to my sister and I to finish their work, so we could prove to the government that they were right, set them free, and save both of our planets. For the past few years, that is all that I have focused on. I have no friends, I have not went to school, I have nothing. But I wouldn't change that. I would give anything for my parents to be free and both of our planets to be saved."

"That's such a hard life for a kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yes, Seth. You are. You're what, seventeen? That's still a kid. Most people your age are focused on school and friends and who they're going to hang out with this weekend, not saving planets and their parents."

"Perhaps, but that is just how life goes."

"I want to learn my powers. How can I do that?" I was excited to get my powers, and to be able to do extraordinary talents like these two beautiful aliens.

"You have to learn to use every part of your brain. Humans use a surprisingly small percentage of theirs. It is something you have to be serious about. It can usually be achieved quickly, although learning to use your powers, the right way, is not so easy. That part can take years. Sara learned her powers at four years old and only mastered them in her thirteenth year. I discovered mine late. I was eight. But I mastered them when I was twelve. You seem like a smart girl, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to discover your powers quickly. But the older you are when you discover them, the harder it is to master. So do not be discouraged if it takes a decade." He told me encouragingly.

"I see." I was a bit discouraged. I really wanted to be able to use my powers to help, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Maybe I could learn them on the fly to Kublah Khan. For now, I needed sleep. "Can we sleep now?"

"Of course." He leaned back against the wall and beckoned for me to come over to him. I leaned against his chest, and was instantly asleep.

I awoke a little later to Seth stirring underneath me. I lifted my head from his chest to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back and sat up. I looked forward to see Alex smiling at the two of us in a knowing way. I smiled back at her, and she winked and turned back to face the front. Seth and I both stood to talk to the pair of them. Jack looked a little pissed at the world right now. I was hoping he hadn't seen Seth and I. Then again, he was my soulmate. And I was going back to his planet with him soon. I guess that seeing the two of us together is just something he'll have to get over. Then again, if he doesn't come with us, he won't have to get over it. Because he won't see it...

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked, innocently. Alex, Jack and I cracked up. Seth looked confused.

"I guess somethings are the same on every planet." Alex was still laughing.

"Well, Alex. How far are we?" Jack asked her. She pulled out the maps and pictures Harland had given us and looked.

"According to Harlands maps, we're... right about... here." She placed her finger. "About five minutes east. Why don't you go wake Sara?" Seth walked away to go do as Alex had asked. I heard them talking in the back.

"So, when we get here, what's the plan? Something tells me we're not just going to be able to bust into the mountain and demand their spaceship back. Well, I suppose we can, but I have a feeling we wouldn't survive..." I asked.

"Well, I haven't thought of that yet." Jack admitted.

"I have. The way I see it, everywhere has a weakness. And looking at the blue prints of this place, I'd say the weaknesses are the pipes. Drainage pipes, ventilation pipes, whatever pipes. If we can get into the mountain using a pipe, then we can use the map to get to the ships hanger. After that, it's just a matter of blasting through the mountain." Alex supplied. I was impressed. Beauty, brains and strategy? I liked this woman. "We're here."

Jack pulled off of the dirt road that we had been driving on onto a path, which lead to a clearing. He parked the RV and we all piled out, stretching and breathing fresh air. We camoflauged the RV as much as possible with branches and leaves, tied Junkyard to a tire and left him plenty of food and water. Alex and Seth were consulting the maps.

"Alright, well, the map is thirty years old, but it's the best Intel we've got. It looks as if we've got a five mile hike from here to our most likely entrance. So we better get going now."

"Okay." Jack nodded, and turned to where Sara and I stood loving on Junkyard. He really was a sweetheart. We began our hike off with Alex and Jack in front and Seth, Sara and I close behind. I decided that this five mile hike might be the best time for me to tell Jack about going with them, so I called him back.

"Jack? Can I talk to you?" He fell back to where I was standing and Seth and Sara sped up to Alex. "I... Uh... I'm not really sure how I should tell you this."

"Out with it, Sydley."

"I'm going with them. To their planet. To Kublah Khan. They said you're more than welcome to come with us." I spit it out in what sounded like one sentence. There was a lengthy awkward silence.

"You're joking."

"No. Jack, I'm not joking. I know, this is going to sound stupid, but on their planet, they have what they call Xanadu's. It is the equivalent to Earth's soulmate."

"No. It is ripped off from a Rush song."

"Maybe the song is ripped off from them. Either way, you can't deny that you haven't felt it. The special connection between Seth and I. The spark. The needing. And it's not just that. Jack, I want to help them. And it's not like they're telling me I have to completely forget about my life here. They said that when the war is over, I can come back as often as I want to. And you can come with us. Jack, just think about it." Another long silence ensued.

"I wish, that you weren't so stubborn. But I know that arguing with you won't do any good. When your mind is made, it's made. And it sounds to me like your mind is made. So I can say that I will miss you. Life, certainly, will not be the same without you. But I can't go. I've got my life here."

"You're not mad?" I was surprised.

"I'm not happy, but I'm not mad. I have felt the connection between the two of you. And I think that is why I don't like the kid so much. Whether blood or not, you have become my daughter. No father ever wants to see his daughter with a boy, no matter how old. They're never good enough. But Seth, is a good kid. I just hope you come back and visit soon."

I rushed to hug him. "Jack, I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise."

"I also want you to promise me no grandbabies until after you're married. And no marriage until you're ready. And no being ready right now just because you want to. You're a smart girl, Syd. Make sure you don't let anything cloud that up."

"I promise. No grandbabies, marriage or losing my smartness."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had told Jack I was going off to a planet lightyears away, and he hadn't screamed, yelled, or told me no. He'd just told me to be smart. That was just more proof that this really is the right thing to do. We caught up with the others and Jack took his place beside Alex, while the siblings fell back to their places beside me.

"That went surprisingly well." Sara mentioned. I just smiled. I was in too much shock to do anything else. We arrived at a dusty flat area a few quick miles later. Alex and Jack left the three of us to go look at the security.

"There's got to be another entrance." Jack said as they climbed back over the rocks towards us. Alex agreed.

"If the maps right, there are several other pipes other than those down there. Worth looking for, right?" The group agreed.

"Right, well, let's go then." Jack hurried us along. I could tell he didn't like being in the wide open view. We had began walking when I heard Sara groan Jacks name. I turned to look at her just in time to see her faint, holding her neck. Jack grabbed her before she could hit the ground. I felt a pain in my neck, and then I was gone.

* * *

**_So,_ yeah. There's that chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Mucho love to you guys. And, just for the record. Syd is NOT going to be a damsel in distress. That is all.**

**Moe. xx  
**


	11. IWannaSeeYourFace & KnowIMadeItHome

**I officially have the best readers in the world. Over 70 reviews? I didn't realize that there were that many readers! You guys. are awesome. Sorry for such the long wait. I had computer problems DX. Anyways. Here's a little one. Next one may be out tonight DX.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, though I am very excited for The Hunger Games!  
**

* * *

When I came too, I saw I was alone in a room. I was alone, but there was so much going on. The walls on all four sides were glass. Looking around, I saw many other all glass rooms around the huge hanger style room my glass room was in. All but one other were empty. In that other room, I saw many people in white suits that looked like a mix between an astronauts suit and a bee keepers uniform, all rambling around two tables in the middle of the room. _Seth and Sara. I have to get to them._ _Jack and Alex. I wonder where they are. I wonder if they're locked away in an all glass room like mine, or if their punishment is much worse._ I had gotten up and was staring out at the room where Seth and Sara were being held. Feeling the glass, I thought that I might possibly be able to throw something and break through. But then what? It was at least a twenty foot drop to the floor! Someone cleared their throat behind me. Turning quickly, it was an agent. A fairly young agent. He looked like someone I would hang out with, ya know, if he wasn't holding me hostage.

"Sydley Compton, I'm Agent Pope." He slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing to them?" I questioned, ignoring his out stuck hand.

"Just running some basic tests; trying to find out some more about them."

"You're treating them like some science project! What if their systems can't handle whatever you're doing to them? What if you kill them?" I was nearing hysterics. "Believe me when I say that Earth can NOT afford for those two to die! Or for them to be wasting time getting experimented on! Where are Jack and Alex? Why am I in here? I'm not an alien. So why am I being held hostage?"

"Your guardian and Dr. Friedman have been escorted off of the mountain. We were unsure of your... shall we say... human status and we needed to run tests on you to be sure. You will be released back to your guardian eventually. And what do you mean, bad for Earth?" He seemed genuinely worried and concerned by my words.

"Seth and Sara are from a planet much like ours. However, they have polluted their planet and killed so many plants and trees that their oxygen is becoming un-breathable. Seth and Sara's parents discovered that Earth is still surviving. Upon discovering this, they came to Earth and performed many experiments and discovered a way to save their planet. However, their government would rather just kill off the people of Earth and move to our planet! If those two don't get that experiment back to their planet, and SOON, Earth will be overtaken!" There was a brief silence after I had said this. He thought I was crazy. If they had been planning on releasing me, they probably wouldn't now. They would probably keep me holed up here, under the assumptions that if they released me, I'd just be a harm to the public. Not that it mattered. If they don't let Seth and Sara go, then it won't be too much longer until all of Earth is destroyed. He had to believe me! He was my only hope.

"Burke will never let them go. He has waited too long, faced too many critics, and been the butt of too many jokes. He finally has the proof he has spent basically his entire life searching for; he's not going to let them just walk out the door."

"So he would rather Earth just be destroyed? _You_ would rather Earth just be destroyed?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then let me out. Do whatever you can to help me get them out. Help us save Earth."

He looked as though he was seriously debating this. Maybe we had a chance after all.

"I'll sound an alarm in the hangar on the opposite side of the mountain. Their ship is in hanger seven. Be as quick as possible, I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to buy you, but I'll do what I can. Good luck. I guess I'll know if you were successful or not by whether Earth ends up being taken over by aliens!"

I laughed, grateful. "Thank you, Agent Pope." I stuck my hand out this time.

"Just...Save the planet." He shook my hand and walked out, careful to leave the door cracked. I waited until I heard the sirens, accompanied by a mains voice yelling twenty different things, before I set out on Operation: Rescue-Seth-and-Sara-Get-Them-to-Their-Ship-and-Save-Earth-As-Well-As-Kubla-Khan-From-Their-Impending-Doom, or Operation: RSASGTTTSASEAWAKKFTID for short.

The door leading out of my room lead to a short hall way with nothing but another door at the end. I peered out that door and saw another hallway, but this one was dark, periodically flashed red from the siren, and thankfully, empty. I snuck out the door, on the look out for anyone who might cause trouble, but the hallway remained empty. The room where Seth and Sara were being held was to the right of mine, so I turned left down the hall, looking for a door that looked similar to the one I had just walked out of. Things were going great until I ran into him.

Bruce Kitchens. I suppose it's Agent Kitchens now, judging by the uniform he was wearing. He used to work for Mr. Wolfe, along with Jack. He's the one who sold everyone out and got Jack locked up the last time. He's also the one who was the creepiest, and always seemed to have a pedophile smile, too long stares, and a wandering hand. What a small world.

"Sydley Compton?" Damn, I was hoping he hadn't seen me before I ducked behind a large crate against the wall.

"Bruce." Butterflies were in my stomach. Would he alert Burke of my escape? Probably. "Fancy seeing you here. Small world. When did you move up on the food chain? Last time I saw you, you were testifying as an accomplice to plenty of thefts and murders."

"Things change, Sydley. People change. Speaking of change, I notice you've continued to fill out. You look lovely." See? Creeeeeper.

"Thanks, Bruce. What's going on? Why are the sirens going off?"

"Security breach. Someone, probably Bruno, has broken into a sector. I told them they would have to shoot him or he would never stop. But they didn't listen. Why aren't you in your room? I don't recall you being given the freedom to walk about freely."

"You know me, I can't be caged." He was moving closer and closer, pinning me against the wall.

"You were always a free and wild child. Now you're a free and wild young woman." There was a hungry look in his eye as he licked his lips.

"Well, you know, a free and wild woman needs a free and wild man to keep her happy. Happen to know where I can find one of those?" I smiled seductively.

"As a matter of fact, I - oomfph!" I kneed him in a rather person area and punched him. Hard. That was for all the creepiness he used to put me through. As he laid on the ground, still conscious but temporarily stunned, I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

"Now, you are going to forget you saw me here, aren't you?" He nodded. "As far as anyone knows, Sydley Compton is still locked away in her all glass room like a good girl."

"Who's Sydley Compton?" He played along.

"Good boy. Now how do I get to where they have Seth and Sara locked away?" He wasn't going to answer, so I threatened him with the gun. "How. Do. I. Get. There?"

"Twelve doors down on the left. Door code is 1893." I laughed. He never was one to keep his mouth shut, especially under pressure.

"Thanks, Kitchens. Now since you were such a helpful little boy, I'm going to forget you were the one who helped me. Unless I find out you opened your mouth to someone. Then you will be arrested for treason, and you can bet I will see to that."

I took off down the hall way with his gun still in my hands, counting doors. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Man, twelve doors down seemed to take forever to get to around there. Finally, I got to the door.

"Sydley!" I jumped and turned around.

"Jack! Alex! You're here!" I thought they'd left!

"Of course we are! You didn't think we would just leave you three stranded in this God forsaken mountain, did you?" Jack looked a little offended.

"Well, no. I just thought that they had taken you off the mountain! I'm just glad you're here. Seth and Sara are in here!" I pointed to the room. Jack tried the door, but it wouldn't open. He attempted to be all bad ass by kicking the door down, and it still didn't open. He backed up and looked like he was trying to think really hard of how to open the steel-reenforced door, when I calmly walked up, punched in the code, and opened the door.

"You got the code?" Jack and Alex were both surprised.

"Yeah, guess who works here, Jack? Bruce Kitchens. I got his gun, too." I handed the gun over to Jack.

"That's my girl." He smiled as he took the gun and walked through the door. Instead of a hallway, there was room, all glass, with observation desks. A man in a white coat had come up to the door when he heard it unlock.

"Excuse me, can I borrow that pen?" Jack asked, pointing to the pen in the mans front coat pocket. The man looked at the pen, confused, and Jack took his opportunity to grab him by the front of his jacket and pull him face first into the open door. Harsh, but effective. The man was out. However, this alerted the other men in the room, who all bounded over to us. There were three. Perfect. Jack took on the biggest one, somehow disposing of him. Alex and I tag teamed the two others, confusing them and getting one guy to knock out the other guy, then I kicked the puncher in the gut, and while he was doubled over, Alex did a spinny-round kick to his face and sent him flying to the ground.

"Nice." I commented. Jack looked impressed.

"I have three older brothers." She shrugged.

"Syd, you stay in here. Keep the lookout. Alex and I are going to go and deal with the guys in the other room, but we can't take the chance that no one has figured us out yet. So watch the door, and when you see that we're alone in there, you can come over to the room." Jack ordered. It seemed pointless. If someone's coming, they're coming. Yeah, I could stop them, but if I'm just going to be going to where they are in a few seconds anyways, what does it matter? I just really want to see Seth. And Sara, of course. But mostly Seth. I needed to see his face. To hear his voice. To know that he was going to be okay. But I nodded anyways.

I stood, waiting, watching, as Jack and Alex suited up and went through the door. But no one came. I saw many bodies go flying out the room where they disappeared to, so I snuck a look. Alex was messing with a machine that they were hooked up to and Jack was attempting to pry the restraints off of their body. I looked once more for any company, and when I didn't see any, I ran to where my soulmate and his sister were strapped to beds.

"Got it!" Alex exclaimed. "They should be coming too any second now."

I went up to Seth, removed his oxygen tube that was stuck into his nose, and whispered his name.

"Seth? Seth. Wake up. Please." Sara wasn't waking up either. What if their experiments killed them? What if the oxygen tubes were the only thing keeping them still alive? What if Burke killed them?

* * *

**Ah. I've missed writing.**


	12. If Nothing Is True, What More Can I Do?

**Woohoo! Another one out tonight. Let's say this is my way of apologizing for taking so long on the last one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain. The end.**

* * *

"Seth? Seth. Wake up. Please." Sara wasn't waking up either. What if their experiments killed them? What if the oxygen tubes were the only thing keeping them alive? What if Burke killed them. If he hurt them, I'll kill him. No, I'll make him wish he was dead. I won't give him the mercy of actually being...

Seth moved, just a fraction of an inch. "Seth?" He phased his hands out of their restraints and sat up, looking confused. "Seth!"

I grabbed his face as he turned to look at me with a relieved look. "Sydley!"

Then I kissed him. Just like that. Not caring that Jack, Alex and Sara were in the room. Well, hopefully Sara was okay. I was a little preoccupied with her brother at the moment though. Her brother. My soulmate. His warm lips moving over mine, his sugar and vanilla taste. His hands grasping my face, pulling me closer, not wanting to let go. My hands in his hair, Jack screaming that 'Now's not the time!'

Wait, what? That's not sweet and romantic. Oh, wait. Now's not the time. I broke away, somewhat ashamed.

Jack was staring at me in disbelief, while Sara and Alex were smiling from ear to ear.

"Guys! I know you're 'soulmates' and all, but do you think you could save the mushy stuff for a time when we're not racing to save two planets futures?" Jack sounded irritated.

"Right. Sorry, Jack. I'm just... happy they're okay." I rushed over to give Sara a hug, and she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, just... Let's go." The five of us filed out of the room, down the hall, into the other room, and out into the still empty hall. I had one hand gripping onto Sara and one hand gripping onto Seth, and I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. The mountain was a maze. I remembered what Pope had said.

"Sector Seven."

"What?"

"The ship. It's in Sector Seven."

"How do you know this?" Jack sounded suspicious.

"Agent Pope, the guy that let me out of my room that I was locked in. He told me."

"And what makes you so sure that it's not a trap? That he wasn't just saying that to get you to come to them?"

For some reason, it made me angry that Jack would assume that Pope would set me up like that. I mean, there's a possibility that it was a trap... But no. I didn't believe it. "He already had me in my room. They thought you and Alex were being escorted off the mountain. Seth and Sara were contained... Why would he lie about it? He didn't have to let me out of my room. He seemed sincere. I trust him."

"Sydley, how can you trust him? You only met him when he was talking to you in the room that the people he works for were holding you hostage in."

"I don't know, Jack. But I do. I trust him. And I'm going to Sector Seven, with or without you."

Brief silence.

"Fine."

We had stopped to have our little spat, and when we tried to continue down the hallway, we heard voices and what sounded like a lot of men running towards us from around the corner.

"Back! Back!" Jack pushed us back and opened a little door on the wall. We stepped through and shut the door. We were in a huge room now. The sirens were as loud as ever, but there were no men running around with guns. Only men in white lab coats. Seth pulled out his little blue gadget thing and pressed some buttons. It beeped and he pointed, "It's over there." This must be Sector Seven.

We edged forward, staying behind two guys that were walking on a walkway above us until they were gone, then we crept up the stairs.

Ho-ly-shit.

It was beautiful. Seth and Sara smiled at the sight of their huge grey space ship. Sara laughed a little, relieved that we were so close, and Seth pulled me in to a hug and kissed my temple.

"Oh, my!" Alex exclaimed. I could only imagine how she was feeling. After all, she is the Alien Scientist.

"We have to hurry." Sara pointed out the obvious.

"Well, tell them that!" Jack snapped.

"Good idea."

"What?" The entire group looked to Alex, like she was crazy. She grabbed a white coat that was hanging on a hook, and set off down the stairs. Jack followed her,

"Wait!" His only reply was her jacket being launched at his face.

Alex walked down into the ground floor and began yelling at the scientists, telling them how bad a whole bunch of scientific terms were and informing them, very effectively, that it was Burkes direct orders for them to vacate the premises. This is not going to work. There's no way they're going to fall for this.

Or maybe there is. The guys filed out of the room, leaving only Alex, Jack, Seth, Sara, myself, and the spaceship. Wow. I like this woman. She gets ship done.

The rest of us followed Alex down to where the ship was.

"Now what?" I asked. Seth pulled his little blue gadget out again.

"We have to connect this, up there." He pointed to a random spot on the ship. Sara used her powers to move a platform over to the area that needed the gadget, and the three of us climbed up. Sara and I stood back, watching, while Seth felt around for the right spot. Apparently he found it, because the moment he touched the gadget to it and pressed a button, all the lights on the ship began to glow.

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed. Seth turned back with a huge smile on his face, and pulled me into another kiss. Mm. Sugary Vanilla. Like a Christmas cookie. But better. Because Christmas cookies don't kiss you. As Seth, Sara and I slid our way down the platform and over to where Alex and Jack were staring in awe, the doors slid open and a beam of light came shooting out, touching the ground. Well, I think it was light. It looked like light. Then, it didn't. It was a solid light. If that makes sense. Seth squeezed my hand in excitement. I squeezed back, partly out of excitement, partly out of the nervousness that the fact that I was staring that their spaceship brought. This is it. We'll be out of here soon. Which means I'll be leaving Earth soon to go to their planet with them. Leaving Jack. And now, Alex. Who I was sure was going to become a big part of our lives from here on out. I mean, you don't go through an Alien/Planet rescue mission and then just forget about each other. Plus, I think her and Jack have got a little something going on. About damn time he found someone.

Seth began walking towards the ship, taking me with him. The others followed and we were about halfway up the light-not-light ramp when I heard a whooole bunch of guns cocking behind us.

"Thank you!" I could only assume this voice was Henry Burke. The reason we were in this mess. "We were having a hard time figuring that part out!" We all stopped and turned. There he was. Burke. Surrounded by at least a hundred men in uniforms, all with really big guns. Jack stepped forward, as if to protect everyone. I don't know what good that would do. One shot, and he was down. And it's not like they couldn't shoot around him. But it was... touching.

"Jack!" Alex gasped and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. It didn't work.

"A brave, but empty gesture, Mr. Bruno." Burke sounded so smug.

"They're just kids!" Jack yelled back.

Seth stepped forward and grabbed onto Jacks hand. My heart skipped a beat. It was so... perfect. My guardian and my soulmate, together facing... Oh yeah... A firing squad. I stepped forward as well, lacing my fingers between Seth's. Alex stepped up beside me, grabbing my other hand, and Sara stepped up and grabbed Jacks other hand.

Silence. Thats it. No one made a sound. Could this really work? No. No way. There's no way that this would stop anything. But if we die, I want it to be like this. All together. Seth squeezed my hand again, comfortingly.

Then there was the shot. It wasn't ordered, not that I heard, but that one shot set off hundreds more. I braced myself for the impact, for the pain and for the death. But it never came. The bullets hit my body and just bounced off, crushed. I felt nothing more than a poke with a pencil eraser. Seth! He was protecting everyone! Their bullets had no effect on his shield! Alex and Jack were freaking out, while Sara and Seth were standing still. I'm sure I looked stupid, smiling at Seth the way I was. I know I felt stupid when I realized what I was doing.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Burke was yelling. So maybe he hadn't wanted to shoot us...

Then there was an explosion. I thought maybe Sara had caused it, but her gasp told me she hadn't. Blue and orange flames came out of nowhere, along with flying debris. We took this distraction to run into the ships open doors.

The inside of the ship was as awesome as the outside. All dark, grey and black, the seats looked really comfortable. And there was a huge glass in front, so you could see everything that was going on, even though the glass had a whole bunch of words and different shapes on it. Seth and Sara threw themselves into the captains seats and began pressing a whole bunch of buttons.

"Cool." Alex gasped. She grabbed my arm in her excitement. "Can you believe we're on an ACTUAL aliens ship?"

"Honestly, after the past two days, yeah, I can." I laughed and walked up to stand behind Seth.

"We have to get this thing up in the air! Let's go!" Jack was yelling. Seth and Sara were still touching a whole bunch of knobs and doing stuff on their big screen glass thing, but none of it made sense to me. It must have been the right things, though, because the ship started to hum and vibrate. Suddenly, it lifted up, rocking unsteadily.

"Activate the shields." Sara ordered.

"Powers at 25 percent, and increasing." Seth informed us. If this ship has to be at 100 percent before it will work, then this is not good. I don't think we have that much time. We were rocking back and forth more heavily now, banging into the roof of the room, the ground, knocking out all sorts of instruments and tables that were surrounding us. Man, they're going to have a lot of cleaning up to do.

"You do know how to fly this thing, right?" Jack questioned, sounded unsure.

"How do you think we got here?" Seth quipped back.

"Well, you crashed... Remember?" I smirked. He threw me a playful glare and continued pressing shit. Apparently there are a lot of options on this baby.

"Siphon!" Sara exclaimed. Looking forward, I could see it. Standing directly in front of us, being shot at time and time again. But his armor is apparently bullet proof, because he wasn't affected. He wasn't moving at all, in fact. Just standing there, staring. We were moving forward, getting closer and closer to him.

"Hold on!" Seth warned. I grabbed onto the back of his chair, as did Alex. We shot forward, and hit the Siphon. There's no way he survived that!

"Got him!" Apparently, Jack agreed. Uneasy yet relieved laughter filled the ship. One enemy down, now we just have to get the hell out of this mountain.

We were going through the tunnels, scraping on pretty much every available surface. The ship has to have some indestructible covering for it to be taking this bad of a beating and not being affected. There were a lot of "Watch out!"'s and "Easy!"'s from Jack. He is **such** a back seat driver. But I guess that's where being a cab driver gets you. Then we saw the doors. Our relief was brief as we realized that they were closing quickly and we were too far back to make it in time.

"We're not going to make it!" I cried out.

"Yes, we will!" Seth responded, and somehow we did. At a 90 degree angle, and just barely avoiding getting our ship cut in half, we made it. We were out, free into the open air. Relieved laughter and happy yells came from around the ship, until we felt a huge jolt. Ah, shit.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"The airlocks jammed. I need to manually override the system." Seth informed us.

"You two fly, just tell me what to do." Jack offered. Seth explained to him that it should be as simple as going out to the hallway, finding the door marked Airlock, and pressing the door to open it up. If something is in there, get it out. If there's nothing in there, then just shut the door and hope that it was just a little malfunction that opening the door will solve.

Jack set off to override the system, which left just Alex and myself to watch the siblings fly their ship. I took the time to get a little ball rolling in the right direction. I'm pretty sure it was already rolling that way, but I had to be certain.

"So, you single?" I jumped straight to the point.

Alex laughed at my bluntness, "Yes, actually. Believe it or not, no one wants to date the psycho who believes in aliens from another planet. Well, no one who's... datable." I laughed, remembering the creeper from Harlands gang, the one who remembered her exact seating area and clothes from the day he had asked her out... Three years ago.

"I know someone who would..." I insinuated with a wink. She laughed, and smiled thoughtfully, then opened her mouth to say something. Before she could, Seth cut us off by calling me over.

"Syd, it takes two to pilot the ship! I need you to fly while I go help Jack!"

"Are you **crazy**? I can't fly this thing! What do I do?"

"Just, sit here," He stood and pushed me into the seat. "And use this to try and keep the ship steady. It shouldn't take me too long." I put my hand on the little blue ball thingy he had been messing with, and found that I could control my side of the ship. Sweet. He kissed my hair, "Try not to hit anything."

Then he was gone.

"Alex!" I called her over. "Alex, I'm flying a ship, dude! I'm flying a freaking alien space ship! Do you know how freaking awesome this is?"

She laughed, "It's amazing! I'm standing in an alien space ship! With actual aliens!"

Sara laughed, "And I'm flying my spaceship along side my brothers Xanadu, who I never honestly thought he would meet! And she's coming back to our planet with us!"

I guess no one had let Alex know any of this because she exclaimed, "Wait, what? You're going back with them? And what's an Xanadu? Besides a really long Rush song?"

"Xanadu is what the people on their planet call soul mates. And Seth is mine. Yes, I'm going back with them. I can't be parted from them. The short time that we were separated in the mountain has proved that to me. I'll be back though. I can't just abandon Jack here forever. I'll visit, as soon as I can."

Then, the ship was calm. It stopped jerking around and became much easier to fly. Seth and Jack appeared almost instantly. Thankful, I stood up and allowed Seth to retake control.

"The Siphon. He got on the ship somehow."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone."

"For good this time?"

"For good this time." Seth smiled up at me.

We quickly landed in a flat area not far from where we left the R.V.

Oh, great. Time for the goodbyes.

This is going to suck.

* * *

**Another one. XD. I'm hoping to have this final chapter out by tonight, as well. I'll just have to see. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I love you!**


	13. I Am Still Painting Flowers For You

**I'm pretty sure I'll be starting my sequel tonight. I'm going to miss these guys, haha. I get attached to characters. I'm sorry if you don't find this goodbye good enough, i didn't want to make it toooo overly mushy.. But... ohwell. thanks again for all the reviews! you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain.**

* * *

We landed the ship and slowly, Jack, Alex, Sara and myself began to exit. I hung back when I saw Seth still sitting in his captains chair, looking worried.

"Seth?" I felt nervous, for some reason.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the strain in his question.

"About what? Going back with you guys?" He nodded. "Seth, I am positive. Yes, I will miss Jack. But it's not like I'll never see him again. When I couldn't get to you in the mountain... That was one of the worst feelings I have ever experienced, and that's saying a lot. Seth... I can't be without you. I'm going with you." Then I realized something. "Unless, of course, _you_ don't want me to..."

"Of course I want you to. I just want to be sure you're going to be happy. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

I smiled and kissed his temple, "Wherever you are is where I want to be." Then I walked out of the ship to where Jack and Alex were talking and Sara was playing with Junkyard.

"Jack?" He looked over to me, and Alex knowingly gave us our time. "Jack, I want to be sure you're not mad. And that you understand why I'm doing this."

"I'm not mad, Syd. I'm just going to miss you. I've gotten used to having you around, kiddo. I do understand why. I've seen and felt it. The connection you two have. I would be disappointed in you if you didn't chase him. You've grown into a great young woman. You've got a good head on your shoulder. Just... Don't forget your family back here on Earth, okay?"

"Forget you? Jack. I could never forget you, don't worry about that. I love you, Jack." I think this took him by shock. I'm not sure that I've ever told Jack I love him before. I ran into his arms, slightly crying.

"I love you too, kid." He sounded teary as well. I looked up and almost laughed at the sight of the tears running down his face.

"Now, Jack. Are those tears? Is my big, bad, tough guardian... _crying_?" I teased him.

"Syd."

"Right. Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Seth stepped down off of the ship and nodded to Sara, who stood up and walked over to stand beside her brother. Together, they walked over to Jack and myself, and Alex joined us. "Thankfully, our ship has only suffered minor damage. We should be able to lock on our planet's coordinates and return safely."

"You both must hurry." Sara added. "It's only a matter of time before they get here."

"Don't worry about us." Jack told her.

Suddenly, Seth shot his hand out. "Sara and I want you to have this." Sara nodded. In Seth's hand was the little grey device I'd seen him use so many times over these past couple of days. He's giving them an alien device? Weird...

"As long as it's in your possession," Sara ran her hand over the device and it beeped to life. "We will always be able to find you."

Jack and Alex both just stared at Seth's outstretched hand, so he pushed it out further. Jack slowly took the device.

"Thanks." He sounded like he was close to crying again. "You know... I... Thanks." He muttered softly and walked away.

Alex stepped forward and pulled the kids into a huge hug, but I had followed Jack.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they do. I can't explain it. But I feel for them the same protection and possessiveness I feel for you. Like they're my kids."

"They'll come back and visit with me. You'll see us all again." I promised. I heard Seth come up behind us, and felt I should give them some time to themselves. I chose to walk off by myself for a little bit, just to take a short breather.

This is it. I'm leaving Earth. I'm leaving Jack, the guardian who I love like my father. Our shitty motel room home. Our new friends, Alex and Junkyard. I'll be out of this atmosphere within thirty minutes. It's crazy. I looked over to where Seth and Jack were talking and struggled to hear their conversation. Seth was standing behind Jack, who was turned away from the group.

"I want to apologize." Seth offered. "I once said that we could never count on humans to help us. Especially you. I was wrong, and for that I am sorry." He stuck his hand out for a truce hand shake. Jack grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug.

I could see Seth's smile from across the distance.

"You take care of yourself." Jack ordered as he pulled away. "And your sister, too. And Sydley. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Seth nodded. "Yes, I completely understand." Jack tapped his shoulder and turned away.

"Jack?" Sara gasped from across the field as she ran over to him. He turned and caught her into a big hug. Seth walked over to where I was crouched against a rock and stuck his hand out. I grabbed on and allowed him to pull me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm great." I smiled. "Just thinking. Preparing myself." Seth pulled me into a hug, and held me there. I felt so safe being in his arms, so at home. So complete. I noticed Alex was standing somewhat awkwardly alone in the field. "Let's go see Alex." I suggested. We walked over to her, and she pulled us both into huge hugs.

"You are some of the bravest kids I know. And someday, Earth will thank you."

I smiled at her, "You're one of the most sane nut-jobs that I know. Please, be good to Jack. Don't leave him alone. He really likes you, Alex. And he's a good guy. Give him a chance."

She nodded, "Don't you worry about Jack. I'll take care of him." I believed her. I knew she would. I felt it. The connection between Seth and I was there between Jack and Alex.

"It's time." Seth said from beside me. Sara and Jack walked over to where we were, and I ran to give Jack one more hug.

"Take care of Alex, okay? She's really special. Don't let this one slip through your fingers."

"I... I know." He whispered. "And Seth? He's a great guy. But if he hurts you, just know I'm willing to travel through worm holes to make it better. Let him know, that I will go whatever distance to make sure you're happy."

"He knows, Jack. You're letting me go, aren't you?" I was trying to stay strong, but the tears started coming. "Bye, Jack. I'll see you when the Rebellion is over." One last hug, and I was gone. I walked over to Seth and Sara. "Let's get the show on the road." They both looked pained at the tears on my face. "I'm fine, you guys. Honest. This is what I want. It's just hard to say goodbye."

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. We slowly walked up the light ramp into the ship. We turned when we got inside, and all slowly raised our hands hands in goodbye. Jack and Alex, who were comforting each other, also raised their hands. The doors slowly slid shut, blocking out my view of the two. They were going to be okay. I had to believe that. We were all going to be okay.

"Syd?" Seth was standing beside me, staring like he was worried. "Syd, we have to go."

"Of course." I smiled, kissed him, savoring the sugary vanilla taste, and walked over to the control panels. Sara was already sitting in her chair, and Seth sat in his. A few button pushes later, and we were gone. Gone from Earth, gone from my previous life. Onto the future.

* * *

**Fin.**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! XD

**Okay! So, I finished Painting Flowers. And I have gotten quite a few reviews and PMs asking if there is going to be a sequel.**

**SO! I just figured I'd post this to let you all know that there will, in fact, be a sequel.**

_**AND**_** it is currently in the making. XD I will hopefully have the first chapter posted soon, and will be much quicker on the updates!**

**Thanks again to all of my awesome reviewers and faithful readers! You guys are all amazing. End of story.**

**Love always,**

**Morgan. xoxo**


	15. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE I PROMISE! NEW STORY!

**Just thought you guys might like to know, I have now posted the sequel to this story! It's on my page, called Tonight, I Love You.**

**Which, for the record, is a great song by The Latency. If you haven't heard it, go look it up.**

**And, this shall be my final authors note on this story! I swear!**

**xoxo**

**Morgan.**


End file.
